


You Gotta Come Home With Me

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom!Cas, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Lead Singer!Cas, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Sub!Dean, Tiny Tiny Bit of Angst, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, but happy ending, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to admit that the rough gravel voice of the lead singer as he sang out The Black Crowes’ Hard To Handle was heating something in his lower belly that Dean didn’t want to think too much about. He held out a moment longer, keeping his eyes on Jo as she started to dance along to the beat. </p><p>And then he looked up and holy fucking shit. Dean was eating his words, because he was definitely looking right now. The guy with the voice like sex dipped in sin looked even better than he sounded. Which really shouldn’t have been possible, because Jesus, that voice was grating down his spine in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Man on the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for joining me for my new series! I hope you'll absolutely love it! I'm going to do my damnedest to update every Friday until this fic is done. <3 
> 
> If you like what you read, please think about leaving a comment because honestly, nothing motivates me faster than some feedback. :)
> 
> Or come visit me on Tumblr @daydreamdestiel ! I'd love to hear from you. <3

The last place Dean wanted to be right now was a house party. But it was Charlie’s birthday, and not only had Dean told her he’d go, but she’d sent Jo over to make sure he followed through on his promise.

He’d barely made it through the front doors behind Jo, when the loud music, the size of the crowd and the smell of smoke, both the legal and illegal kind, wafting through the air all combined to start a massive headache.

All he really wanted to do was go home, curl up with a bottle of Jack and drink himself into oblivion. Unfortunately, Jo had shown up at his apartment just before he’d been about to tuck into it, and threatened him with severe bodily harm if he didn’t drag his ass to Charlie’s place.

They knew he’d been wallowing for the last three and a half months, only managing to drag himself to work at the garage and home again but how the fuck was he supposed to be reacting? Four months ago he’d been in a (mostly) happy committed relationship with Lisa, and that had all gone to fuck just days after she’d left on her semester abroad in France.

Three days to be exact; Lisa had been in Paris for all of three damn days before she’d decided that two years together wasn’t worth it anymore. That _he_ wasn’t worth it. She swore up and down she hadn’t met anyone, but Dean had always been able to tell when she was lying.

He wasn’t even angry anymore because he’d always known Lisa deserved better than him. She’d been out of his league from the moment he met her, and he’d just been too stupid to notice all the ways that she hadn’t been happy.

Still, it stung to have every shitty thing he’d ever thought about himself and his potential as a boyfriend confirmed in one painful swoop. It’d left him feeling all kinds of broken and hopeless, because nothing ever worked out for him, did it?

The only thing he had going for him was being a good big brother, putting a roof over Sammy’s head and helping him with the things he needed for college the best that he could. Because unlike Dean, Sam was smart, and going places. Bitter self-pity flooded him, and he ran a hand through his hair.

“Come on, Dean! Let’s get a drink.” Jo yelled over the music as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his thoughts.

Dean let Jo lead him through the entry way toward Charlie’s kitchen. He noticed out of the corner of his eye as they passed that there was actually a live band playing in the living room, but he didn’t have a chance to really get a look at them before he was pulled into the kitchen with a sharp tug.

“Dean!” Charlie exclaimed as she slid off the counter and moved to wrap him in a tight hug. “You came!”

She pulled back and gave Jo a quick hug too. Charlie always got a little touchy-feely when she’d been drinking, so the hugs hadn’t surprised him. Then again, Charlie had been making sure to give him a lot more hugs lately, as if she could glue back all the shattered pieces if she just squeezed him hard enough.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He lied with a smile, because if Jo hadn’t showed up he absolutely would have. “Happy Birthday Charlie. How old are you now? 40?”

“Dean Winchester! You wound me.” Charlie joked, hand flying to her heart in mock distress. “Besides a lady never tells.”

“Oh?” Dean asked as he craned his head to glance around the room, surprised to find the banter was actually improving his mood. “There’s a lady in here?”

“Shut up, douche.” Charlie grumbled good naturedly as she punched him in the arm.

“Drink?” Jo asked, wiggling a can of cheap beer at him.

When Dean nodded, she tossed it to him, and he caught it one handed with a smirk. Jo rolled her eyes at his smug look, and popped the top of her own can.

“Who’s the band?” Jo asked, redirecting her attention to Charlie.

“After Heaven, they’re a local cover band.” Charlie replied, grinning. “The lead singer’s a friend of mine from high school. I suckered them into playing with promises of free booze and hot dudes.”

Charlie threw a wink at Dean with those last few words, and it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. He’d have to be blind to think he doesn’t look good, but he hadn’t come over with the intention of getting laid.

“I’m not looking Charlie.” He reminded her, because he wasn’t.

He hadn’t gone home with anyone since the night Lisa had broken up with him; he’d thought a quick fuck would help mitigate the sting of rejection, but he’d quickly learned that it just made him feel worse. Like he was only good for sex, and not a relationship. It wasn’t a feeling he was keen on repeating. He didn’t need to try it twice to learn his lesson, and he had absolutely no intention of making the same mistake tonight.

“We’ll see.” Charlie told him smugly, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Dean’s stomach kind of dropped at that look; he knew it well, and he also knew to fear it. Charlie only got that look when she knew something he didn’t. Usually because she’d planned something to spring on him. Dean popped the top on his beer, and took a few long sips.

“Come dance with me Winchester!” Jo demanded, and Dean almost let out a sigh of relief, until he noticed the grin on Charlie’s face grow.

“Fine.” He grumbled, the amusement on his face belying his gruff tone, and once again Jo grabbed his arm and tugged him after her.

He tried to ignore the nerves that started pooling in his stomach as he struggled not to let Charlie’s reaction psych him out. Jo kept a hand on his sleeve as she dragged him through the crush of bodies lining the hallway and into the living room, which was serving as a makeshift dance floor.

He kept his eyes on the back of Jo’s head as she pulled him into the small crowd that was dancing. Dean avoided raising his eyes to check out the band, not wanting to give Charlie the satisfaction, whether or not she was there to see it.

Instead he kept his gaze locked on Jo, who finally turned around when she was satisfied with their location. Her brows were raised and her mouth was open in a little ‘O’ of surprise.

“Wow.” She yelled over the music as she nodded in the direction of the band behind her, and Dean rolled his eyes but curiosity was already starting to claw at him.

He had to admit that the rough gravel voice of the lead singer as he sang out The Black Crowes’ Hard To Handle was heating something in his lower belly that Dean didn’t want to think too much about. He held out a moment longer, keeping his eyes on Jo as she started to dance along to the beat.

And then he looked up and _holy fucking shit_. Dean was eating his words, because he was _definitely_ looking right now. The guy with the voice like sex dipped in sin _looked_ even better than he _sounded_. Which really shouldn’t have been possible, because _Jesus,_ that voice was grating down his spine in the best possible way.

The guy had eyes so blue they should have been goddamn illegal, and his dark brown hair was just a little shaggy, flopping over onto his forehead in a way that had Dean’s hands itching to brush it back. And whatever Dean had been expecting the singer of a cover band to be wearing, it wasn’t a crisp white button up top two buttons undone under a black zip up jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Not to mention the blue and gold striped tie that was pulled loose.

God, his black dress pants paired with the wide black belt had Dean's brain working overtime in a very futile attempt to squash down all the dirty images that were instantly popping to mind, because _holy mother of God_ ; the singer was gorgeous. And right about then is when Dean’s senses finally caught up with his racing heart beat and his overactive imagination because _shit_ Blue Eyes was staring right at him and those plush pink lips of his were curved up in a smirk.

And suddenly Dean was very, very aware that he was standing stock still in the middle of a gyrating mass of people and he only hoped he hadn’t done something as utterly ridiculous as an actual jaw drop, but his lips were definitely parted and just the thought of it sent heat rushing to his cheeks in a bright pink flush.

Blue Eyes grinned at him and winked and it might have taken Dean’s brain a moment to catch up, but when it did his blush darkened and he was relatively sure that he forced himself to smile back before Jo smacked him in the shoulder and he tore his eyes away from Blue Eyes.

“What happened to not looking?” Jo teased, and Dean had the grace to look embarrassed at having been caught so blatantly checking the guy out.

“Did you see him Jo?” Dean asked skeptically. “I’d have to be dead not to look at that.”

Jo laughed at that and nodded her agreement. Dean tried to keep his attention on Jo and having a good time dancing (or shuffling a bit and trying not to look like a total idiot, whatever you wanted to call it) but every once in a while he found himself drawn to a pair of blue eyes that were burning at him with an intensity that had his stomach twisting itself into nervous knots.

By the time the band finished their set and announced their break both he and Jo had finished their beers, and worked up a decent sweat. Someone switched on a CD, and the dancing continued on around them.

“I’m gonna grab us another drink!” Jo announced with a look that told him not to contradict her as he turned to follow her. “Just wait here and don’t move.”

Dean knew exactly what she was doing but he played along anyway as she grabbed his empty can from his hand. Her eyes moved from Dean to something over his shoulder and her lips turned up in a smile before she walked away.

Dean spun around just in time to see Blue Eyes heading toward him. Blue eyes gave him a lopsided smile as he closed the distance and then he was standing in front of Dean almost too close for comfort, but given the press of warm bodies all around them and the loud music playing it was probably necessary.

For a few seconds they just looked at each other, and Dean wondered if he was supposed to say something to break the silence that was hanging thick and chock-full of heat between them. He wasn’t usually this shy or awkward with people, but then he was having trouble remembering if he’d ever met someone this attractive in real life.

“Hey.” Blue Eyes finally spoke, and _man_ , his singing voice had been sexy as hell, but his speaking voice was even deeper, scratchier, and Dean found himself imagining how it would sound if he was calling out his name in bed and he should probably stop that train of thought right there, because he needed to respond.

“Hi.” Dean managed, smiling and trying to look like he wasn’t picturing the guy he was talking to fucking him ten ways to Sunday.

“That your girlfriend?” Blue Eyes asked with a quizzical tilt of his head that Dean found incredibly adorable.

“Who? Oh Jo!” Dean started, confused for a second before he put two and two together. “Nah, she’s basically my sister. Well, step-sister, sort of. It’s complicated.”

“Good. I’m Castiel.”

And now Blue Eyes had a name, and why wasn’t Dean at all surprised that his name was every bit as unique as he was?

“Dean.”

“Nice to meet you Dean.” Castiel said with a bit of a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled warmly.

“You too, Castiel.” Dean answered as his heart-rate doubled.

His name in Castiel’s voice was definitely doing it for him, so when Cas asked if he wanted to hang out after the band was done for the night, Dean tried not to swallow his own tongue in his rush to say yes.


	2. Nothin' but ten cent lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is a day late! And little short, but it felt like the natural end to the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it was a lot of fun to write. :D 
> 
> Also you may or may not have noticed the chapter titles are lyrics from Hard to Handle. 
> 
> If you're enjoying this fic so far, let me know! Seriously nothing makes me work faster than comments. ;)

In the time it’d taken Dean to wander back into the kitchen in search of Jo, she’d filled Charlie in on what she’d witnessed. Dean knew this for a fact, because Charlie was grinning smugly at him as soon as he walked in.

“So, _Dean,_ a little birdie told me that a certain freckle-faced, green-eyed boy _might_ be interested in a certain member of a certain band that he _definitely_ said he wouldn’t be interested in.” Charlie gloated happily.

“Not my fault Charlie.” Dean told her, and she was lucky it was her birthday or he probably would have just told her to shut it instead of indulging her. “Someone forgot to warn me that I should be preparing myself for Dr. Sexy levels of hotness _before_ Jo dragged me in there.”

“Hmm, you think I’m that hot, huh?” Came Castiel’s voice from much too close behind him and Dean only jumped about a foot, and he absolutely did _not_ make an undignified squeak in response while turning ten shades of red. Castiel just huffed a laugh, and Dean decided to play it off with a shrug.

“Don’t you own a mirror?” Dean asked, turning a bit to look at him.

“Sure, but it doesn’t tell other people how hot I am.” Castiel teased with a wink, and Dean’s blush instantly flared back to life.

“You’ve gotta stop blushing like that.” Cas groaned, voice pitched low as he leaned closer to Dean. “Or I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

 _Holy fuck,_ Dean felt heat creep up the back of his neck and desire flashed though him like an electric current. He didn’t even have a clue how to answer because his brain was suddenly just stuck on the word _yes_.

“Down boy!” Charlie interrupted before Dean could respond. “Give him time to form coherent thoughts, Cas.”

“What? I’m just being _nice_ , Charlie.” Castiel smirked at her, and Dean smiled at the two of them interacting as his heart-rate slowed just a tad and his thoughts kicked back into gear. _Did Castiel prefer to go by Cas, or was that just Charlie’s nickname for him?_

“Is _nice_ what they’re calling it nowadays?” Charlie said with a laugh, and Jo thank the gods, appeared with beers for everyone because Dean needed alcohol like he needed air right then, if only to help him shake the nervous energy that was creeping into him.

Dean opened the can, and chugged a couple long sips while Castiel just grinned at Charlie, and _fuck his life_ , Dean was done for. Because Castiel grinning happily like that was just _un-fucking-fair_. No single person should be able to literally radiate sunshine with just a flash of teeth but there it was, happening right in front of him, and something warm started to bubble up in Dean’s chest.

“Hey, Cassie!” A voice called out from behind them, and Dean looked over his shoulder to see a guy with longish, shaggy light brown hair and whiskey eyes in the door way. “We should get back, little bro.”

“Be there in a minute Gabe.” Castiel told him before turning back to face Dean.

“Cassie?” Dean asked, corners of his lips twitching in barely suppressed laughter.

“What are older brothers for, if not inflicting embarrassing nicknames on their younger siblings?” Castiel questioned with a wry smile. “So, I’ll see you after?”

“Definitely.” Dean nodded and felt another nervous flutter as Castiel gave him a smile just this side of downright sinful before he headed back out to the living room.

And then Dean could finally catch his breath or at least he could have, if Jo hadn’t chosen that second to pounce on him like the heathen she was. She basically climbed onto his back, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms circling his shoulders as she squealed in his ear.

“Dean’s got a _crush_.” She said in a lilting sing-song, smooshing her cheek against his. “And it’s fucking _adorable_.”

“Shut up, Jo!” Dean objected red-faced as he tried to dislodge her, but her grip on him was vice-like and she just laughed.

“No way!” She crowed, and Dean tried valiantly to pry her legs off. “You’re getting back on the horse, and it’s a very, _very_ good looking horse. I’m almost proud of you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Charlie teased with a drunken giggle-snort. “We’re all super glad that Dean met a beautiful unicorn. Now can we get back to drinking and generally treating me like the queen we all know I am? I require Jello shots, and as my newly appointed handmaiden, Dean needs to get them for me.”

Dean had to laugh at that; Charlie drunk was an adorable combination of nonsensical and ridiculous. As far as best friends went, he was definitely lucky to have Charlie and Jo.

“Since when am I your handmaiden Charlie?” Dean asked, amused.

“Since _now_ , dopey.” She replied with a grin, eyes dancing. “C’mon, Mama needs a shot.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean joked, finally managing to release himself from Jo.

He wandered over to the fridge and pulled out a tray of red and purple jello shooters. Unfortunately, the five-second trip there had been just long enough for self-doubt and worry to fizzle up in his gut, instantly putting a damper on the happy feelings he’d been experiencing.

Was he really planning to have a one-night stand with some guy from a cover band? Was that what Cas wanted, was that what he’d been asking for? _Castiel_ , he corrected himself mentally, _Was that what Castiel was asking for?_

“Earth to Dean!” Charlie exclaimed from right behind him, bringing him back into the moment, and he turned to face her. “Upstairs brain caught up with your downstairs brain, huh?”

Dean quirked a smile at that, but didn’t deny it, Charlie knew him too well; she’d see past any bullshit he gave her.

“Maybe?” He shrugged a shoulder, and tried to pretend he wasn’t already listing all the reasons that he wasn’t good enough for much more than one night stands anyway.

“Dean, you didn’t fuck things up with Lisa.” Charlie soothed, reading him like a book. “ _She’s_ the one who fucked up. You’re awesome and funny and you’re probably the most selfless person I’ve ever met. Just because she was too dumb to appreciate what you’ve got to offer doesn’t mean everyone is. Cas is a great guy. Just… give him a chance, okay?”

Charlie had been giving him different versions of the same speech ever since he’d told her about what’d happened, and part of Dean desperately wanted to believe her. Another part, the part that sounded an awful lot like John Winchester, was telling him that he fucked up everything he touched.

Dean swallowed hard, and nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak without spilling months of pent up feelings all over the floor. Because Winchesters didn’t go around talking about their feelings and having girly freak outs in public; They pushed it down, put on a brave face and dealt with it somewhere between later and never.

So Dean shoved his emotional baggage as far down as he could and gave Charlie a reassuring smile like he actually believed her words. Charlie saw right through it, but she let him off easy anyway and smiled back at him as she took the tray.

“Who wants Jello shots, bitches?” Charlie yelled as she spun around.

A loud chorus of cheers greeted her announcement, and Dean smiled more genuinely as he watched Jo fight her way through the people that were suddenly pushing into the kitchen. She muscled her way to Charlie and grabbed a couple shots before they were gone.

A flash of triumph crossed her face when she managed to get over to him, and something about the way she went through all that just to hand him a shot, had Dean feeling a little better. He might not be the best at maintaining romantic relationships, hell, he was pretty sure he downright sucked at it, but Jo and Charlie were always there to pick up the pieces and make him feel human again.

For some reason that little bit of reassurance was enough to bolster his self-esteem just a little, and right then, it felt exactly like what he needed.


	3. This moment shaking in my hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Sorry it's late! Crazy weekend! I hope you like it, and I promise next week you'll get to see adorable smirking, flirty, first date Cas and awkward, adorable first date Dean. XD I'll try super hard to be on time too!
> 
> Thanks for all the subscribes and the comments! Seriously nothing motivates me to get on writing like a comment. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

By the time After Heaven had finished their last set, Jo had managed to drag Dean out onto the dance floor a few more times and Charlie had broken out the good whiskey for them. Dean had cut himself off after two fairly small glasses because if he had much more there was no way he’d have the brain power to hold his own against Castiel’s unique brand of flirtatious teasing.

Hell, even mostly sober he’d still been half flustered, half ridiculously turned on every time Castiel had popped into the kitchen for a few minutes between sets. Not to mention nervous, but even his nerves weren’t enough to put a damper on the steady stream of _want_ running through his veins.

Finally, people started steadily heading home as the party wound down. Dean and Jo were in the kitchen chatting about Sam and how school was going for him when Charlie finally reappeared from her round of fare thee well’s.

“Quitting time!” Charlie announced as she walked over to them, flanked by Castiel and just like that, Dean’s nerves were back.

The want was definitely still driving the bus, especially when those _insanely_ gorgeous blue eyes looked at him with barely suppressed hunger, and those full lips curved up in a faint smirk.

“Hey.” Castiel greeted him.

“Hey.” Dean echoed.

“I just have to help the guys pack the gear into Gabe’s van and then we can get out of here. If you’re still up for it?” Castiel informed him, looking just a little uncertain, and Dean smiled at him, because he was definitely still up for it.

“Absolutely up for it.” Dean assured him, still wondering if _it_ was just going to be a one-night thing, and trying not to let his brain talk him out of it.

“Just FYI Cas,” Charlie interrupted with a huge grin. “Dean’s had 2 beers, a shot and two whiskeys.”

“And he needs to know my alcohol intake because?” Dean asked, confused, eyes flashing to Charlie.

“Cas has a rule.” She informed him, still giving him that I-know-something-you-don’t smile.

“A rule?” Dean asked, brow raised as he looked back to Castiel.

“I don’t sleep with anyone who’s had more than three drinks.” Castiel said with a lopsided smile that brought a blush to Dean’s cheeks.

“Cas is a stickler for sober in order to consent.” Charlie added helpfully.

“Oh.” Dean replied and disappointment was like a lead weight making his stomach sink.

Great, never mind not being good enough for actual relationships now he wasn’t even good enough for one night stands. There was a confidence booster right there; Dean Winchester can’t even do a one night stand right.

“Don’t look so bummed. I know a great all-night breakfast place not far from here. We could go get greasy diner food.” Castiel offered with an ever present smile. “Maybe by then you’ll be sober enough that I’ll consider letting you into my pants.”

“Dude, I’m not drunk.” Dean protested, but he was hungry, and kind of excited that Castiel wanted to spend actual time with him and not just, you know, _fuck_ him. Not that he was actually opposed to that idea at this point. “But yeah, I could use pancakes and bacon right about now.”

“Awesome. Shouldn’t take us too long. Be back in a few.”

Dean nodded his understanding and then Castiel wandered off to pack up. Which meant that Dean was left to his thoughts. Which meant that Dean now had a whole new set of things to freak out about and overanalyze.

So Castiel didn’t sleep with drunk people, that was kind of sweet, actually a lot sweet. But on the other hand, now they were gonna go get breakfast. Did this count as a date? Because Dean hadn’t dated since he met Lisa, and after two years with her, he was pretty sure he didn’t even know _how_ to date someone anymore.

What if he said something dumb? What would they even talk about? Would they have anything in common? I mean, obviously, Castiel was super interesting, he sings in a band, but Dean? He was just a mechanic; he didn’t really have any hobbies or anything right now. What would he even contribute to the conversation? _Shit_ , what if there was one of those really awkward silences that neither of them would be able to figure their way out of?

“Stop overthinking it, Dean.” Jo commanded, smacking him in the arm, and Dean flinched because _ow,_ Jo could hit hard when she wanted.

“I’m not.” He lied, because he sure as hell was, but he didn’t really wanna talk about it.

“Are too.” Charlie argued. “We know you. Which is why we get _exactly_ how hard you’re freaking out.”

“Just take it one step at a time Dean.” Jo soothed, smiling warmly at him as she rubbed her hand over the spot she’d just hit him. “Right now it’s just breakfast.”

It was just breakfast. Just two guys, one of them ridiculously hot, getting breakfast. He could handle that.

“I can do breakfast.” Dean said with more confidence than he felt.

Jo and Charlie were right, he needed to quit psyching himself out or he’d end up miserable and alone. And, _shit_ , what if he screwed this up and it was the _thing_ that led to him being miserable and alone. No! He needed to stop focusing on the what ifs, and just roll with it before he ended up shooting himself in the foot before he even got out of the gate.

“Damn, right you can.” Charlie agreed with a wide smile.

When Castiel finally came to collect Dean, he was mostly ready. Or as ready as he could be anyway. He’d only known Castiel for a few hours, but Dean already knew that nothing could _really_ prepare him for being the sole focus of those bright blue eyes. So when Castiel walked into the kitchen and a flutter of excitement flitted in Dean’s stomach, replacing the anxiety, Dean wondered how he was this far gone already.

“Hey” Castiel greeted with a smile that somehow made the fluttering in Dean’s stomach kick up even more. “Ready to head out? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, me too.” Dean agreed, smiling back. “Are we walking? I’d drive but Jo took my keys after the second drink.”

“Jo’s a smart girl.” Castiel said, winking at her, and Dean laughed when Jo shrugged in agreement. “My car’s parked around the corner, I’ll drive.”

“Don’t forget to be home by curfew, Dean.” Charlie teased.

“And Cas, you should know, I have a pretty big collection of knives; that I meticulously sharpen. Just thought you should know that.” Jo added casually.

“Jo, are you- Did you just give him the ‘hurt him and I’ll hurt you speech’?” Dean spluttered, rubbing his forehead, embarrassed.

“Of course not, Dean!” Jo exclaimed with faux innocence. “I was just pointing out the fact that I have a _lot_ of _knives_.”

Dean just rubbed a hand over his face and let out a sigh. Jo meant well, he reminded himself.

“Duly noted.” Castiel answered, not looking the least bit intimidated.

Though honestly, Castiel probably should have been at least a little intimidated. Jo was definitely a force to be reckoned with if you pissed her off. Which hopefully Castiel wouldn’t. Because then Dean would have to run interference and Jo could be a little unreasonable when she was angry. Either way, Dean figured he should speed up the goodbyes.

“Well, I think that’s our cue to head out.” Dean announced.

After a quick round of goodbyes, and a hug from Jo and Charlie, Dean followed Castiel out to the front door.


	4. Just to be here with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello awesome, super patient readers!  
> I know I'm late (like super late), but I promise this'll be fun! And I'm already well into the next chapter, so you should hopefully get it much quicker! Thanks for all the subscriptions, kudos and comments! They're always a great motivator, and I love hearing from you. <3  
> Enjoy!

Dean stared at the beast of a car in front of him; It was practically a boat on wheels. The shiny gold paint reflected the glare from the streetlight and Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel.

“You drive an old Lincoln Continental?” Dean asked, trying not to laugh because honestly, it could have been worse.

His own brother drove a crappy little third hand Prius that they’d gotten at a rock bottom low price because a guy died in it. Not like, in an accident or anything, dude just had a heart attack in the driver’s seat parked in his driveway. Which, while creepy, hadn’t ruined the car, lucky for them.

“Yep.” Castiel answered simply, unlocking the doors, one eyebrow raised in question. “You don’t like it?”

“It’s, um, nice.” Dean hedged; trying not to be a car snob was hard when cars were kind of your thing.

_Way to go Dean. Just call his car crappy. This’s off to a great start. Putting my foot in my mouth early._

“But not your style?” Castiel questioned, lips twitching at the corners like he was holding back a smile.

Relief surged through Dean when he realized Castiel wasn’t offended and Dean fought the dumb little grin that wanted to spread across his face in response.

“To be fair, it’s kind of a pimpmobile. I’m not sure it’s anyone’s style.” Dean replied, shrugging a shoulder as he went for levity and Castiel chuckled a little.

“My brother calls it that too.” Castiel said, with a soft sort of smile that lit up Dean’s insides. “But I like it. Gets me where I wanna go anyway.”

Castiel climbed into the car and Dean slipped easily into the passenger seat. Maybe this wouldn’t be so difficult for Dean after all. So far Castiel seemed pretty cool.

\---

The drive to the diner hadn’t been half as awkward as Dean had expected it would be. Castiel had the radio tuned into Dean’s favorite classic rock station, and that’d gone miles toward calming Dean’s overactive mind.

It also helped that Castiel had sung quietly along while he drove, and Dean had let the sound of his voice wash over him. And if Dean had spent much of the ride stealing surreptitious glances at Castiel in the dark of the car, well, it wasn’t really his fault.

Castiel’s hair was even messier than it’d been when Dean had first seen him, and a few pieces curled down over his forehead, just begging to be brushed away. Not for the first time that night Dean’s fingers curled in his lap as he fought the urge to do it.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the little diner Dean’s apprehension had all but vanished. He wasn’t really sure why, but there was something about Castiel that both relaxed and put him on edge at the same time, in a ridiculously good way.

Dean wracked his brain, trying to remember if it had been like this when he’d met Lisa. He felt like he and Castiel were just tumbling into each other and clicking together in ways that he didn’t even know if he fully understood. And it felt like way, way, _way_ too soon to be having those kinds of thoughts.

Castiel parked the car, and the two of them got out and headed for the door to the diner side by side. Castiel pulled the door open and led Dean inside with a warm palm against his lower back. Dean raised an eyebrow over his shoulder at him, because damn it, Dean was the one who usually opened doors and swept his date inside and Castiel let out a chuckle like he could hear exactly what Dean was thinking.

Dean stopped inside the entry way and looked around, taking in the outdated décor and faded powder blue patent leather booths. The whole place looked worn in and cozy, and Dean instantly liked it.

“Come on.” Castiel said, catching Dean’s attention as he headed toward a secluded booth at the back.

Dean followed him over and sat across from him. The worn leather seat was surprisingly comfortable, and Dean relaxed into it with a soft sigh. Menus were laid out on the table, and Dean leafed through his while Castiel waited. For a moment the two of them were silent, and Dean briefly panicked, as he tried to work out what he was supposed to say.

“So how long have you known Charlie?” Castiel asked before Dean’s thoughts could run away with him.

“Feels like forever, but really I only met her a few years ago through Jo. They took a course together and Jo sort of adopted her.” Dean replied easily as he looked back up to meet Castiel’s eyes, talking about his friends was something he could do, they were pretty awesome.

“And you said Jo’s your step-sister?” Castiel recalled, his head slightly tilted to the side with curiosity.

The gesture was already familiar to Dean and it was one that he found way too cute. Somehow Castiel was working past all of his carefully crafted defenses, and maybe it was dumb for Dean to let him, but he just couldn’t help it. It just felt really damn nice to have someone give a crap about getting to know him.

“Sort of. Mom died when I was pretty little, and my Dad took off when I was in high school. My Uncle Bobby, he was a friend of Dad’s, he took my brother ‘n me in when he figured out Dad was gone. His wife, Ellen is Jo’s mom. So she’s basically my sister, but we were friends way before that.” Dean explained with a shrug of one shoulder, like it was no big deal.  

Dean felt a flare of embarrassment at having admitted all that, they’d only just met after all, why would Castiel care about his sob story past?

“Wow.” Castiel replied, was there even an appropriate response to all of that? “That’s uh… I’m sorry about your Mom. And your Dad. Must have been hard for you.”

The sincerity in Castiel’s voice had Dean’s chest heating with something warm and sweet that he didn’t really wanna focus on too much. He forced himself to keep the dumb grin that wanted to spread across his face off of it instead.

 “It’s fine. It was a long time ago. It sucked, I’m not gonna lie, but at least I had Sam, that’s my little brother. And Bobby and Ellen are like parents to us, so not everything was bad, y’know?” Dean said flashing a small smile even though he didn’t know why he’d gone into so much detail. “It coulda been worse. Anyway, what about you? Your brother’s in your band right?”

“Gabe.” Castiel confirmed with a nod. “He’s one of my brothers. I have three, all older: Mike, Luke and Gabe. Mike and Luke are twins, four years older than me, and Gabe’s two years older than me.”

“Three older brothers hunh? That must’ve been fun for you.” Dean said with a grin, tone indicating he thought it would be the exact opposite of fun.

“If by fun you mean traumatizing, then yeah, it was loads of fun.” Castiel joked with a wry smile. “The only good part about being the youngest of four boys is that by the time I was old enough to get into any sort of trouble my parents had already seen it all. There wasn’t anything I could’ve done to shock them. They basically just let me do whatever.”

Just then a pretty waitress with long red hair and green eyes stepped up to the table with a broad smile on her face.

“Hey Cas.” She greeted warmly. “Who’s your date?”

Dean’s cheeks heated involuntarily at the word date, but honestly, it kind of was one wasn’t it? Castiel didn’t deny it anyway, so Dean guessed it was.

“Anna, meet Dean.” Castiel replied with a smile and wave of his hand toward Dean. “Dean, meet Anna. Anna’s probably my oldest friend next to Charlie. She’s been bugging me since tenth grade. I put up with it because sometimes she brings me free burgers.”

Anna and Dean both laughed at that, while Castiel just shrugged and smirked. Anna shook her head fondly at Castiel, and rolled her eyes when he winked at her.

“Nice to meet you Dean.” Anna said as she turned her attention to him.

“You too, Anna.” Dean returned politely.

“So what can I get you guys?” Anna asked as she suddenly remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

“I’m gonna get the usual.” Castiel told her with a half-smile, and she nodded in response. “Dean?”

“Can I get a short-stack with a side of bacon? And a coffee?” Dean asked, he wasn’t starving or anything and he didn’t wanna overeat.

_Just in case._

“Sure thing!” Anna chirped cheerfully. “Be back with the coffees in a minute.”  

Anna quickly retrieved the coffee pot and poured them each a cup before she went out back to put in their orders and give them some privacy. The diner was deserted at this time of night, and she could tell based on the fact that Castiel had brought him there that he must really be into Dean.

Dean watched as Castiel poured four packets of sugar and three creamers into his coffee, and his nose wrinkled a little. Dean preferred his coffee black, and couldn’t imagine why people like Castiel and Sam would wanna ruin it with all that sweet stuff.

“Like a little coffee with your sugar and cream huh?” Dean teased.

“Mhmm.” Castiel replied absently as he stirred, syrupy sweet coffee was a habit he’d picked up from Gabe. “I like it sweet.”

 _Why_ for the love of all that was good and pure in the world did that one little sentence turn Dean on? It wasn’t even innuendo, it wasn’t even a sexy sentence, but the low gravelly pitch Castiel’s voice had taken on had just made way too much blood surge south. It didn’t help that Dean’s face heated too, or that Castiel smirked when he looked up from his coffee and noticed.

Before long the two of them had fallen into easy conversation while they waited for their food. They traded stories about their families growing up, what kind of music they liked, a whole assortment of get to know you type topics, and Dean wasn’t an expert or anything, but it seemed to him like the date was going really well.

Which you’d think would have been a good thing right? Except that Dean couldn’t shake the feeling that any second now he’d say or do something to wreck it all.

And then Anna interrupted again just long enough to drop off their food; a small stack of pancakes and bacon for Dean and a plate overflowing with giant fluffy Belgian waffles, whip cream and strawberries for Castiel. The two of them thanked Anna, and she gave them a brilliant smile before she headed right back into the kitchen.

“You really do like sweet stuff.” Dean said with a warm smile and a nod at Castiel’s waffles.

“My brother’s sweet tooth might’ve rubbed off on me.” Castiel said as his eyes lit up with amusement. “Gabe’s always eating junk.”

“Ha! I wish my brother ate more junk! Sammy’s one of those hippy granola types when it comes to food. He’s always trying to get me on board with his latest fad. Last time it was quinoa.” Dean told Castiel with an over-dramatic shudder.

“I’m pretty sure Gabe doesn’t even know what a salad is.” Castiel confided.

“What about you? Where do you fall on the carnivore to vegan scale?” Dean asked, curiosity in his green eyes as he looked up at Castiel.

“Definitely closer to the carnivore side. Gimme a good burger and I’m happy.” Castiel replied easily with a wide grin, like just thinking about a good burger made him happy and something warm spread through Dean’s chest at the expression.

“Me too. Add in some pie, and I’d die happy.” Dean agreed with a matching smile.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Dean focused his attention on cutting into his pancakes and turning them into a mass of bite-sized pieces. He drizzled maple syrup over the top of the little chunks he’d made of them, and when he looked up from his task, Castiel was looking at him with a distinctly fond expression on his face, like Dean had just done something that Castiel found really sweet.

“What?” Dean asked, confused about what he’d done to warrant such a look.

“Nothing.” Castiel answered, schooling his face even as his lips twitched up in a smirk. “Just, that was probably the most adorable way to cut up pancakes that I’ve ever seen.”

Dean’s whole face turned what he assumed was a very unflattering shade of red at the comment, while his brain tried to come up with a reasonable reply, because he was most definitely _not_ adorable. He was a fully grown adult male, even if he _was_ blushing like a teenage girl on her first date.

“Shut up and eat your waffles.” Dean grumbled, and Castiel laughed, obviously delighted at Dean’s pink cheeks.

At least he complied with Dean’s request though. Castiel brought a whip cream and strawberry covered piece of waffle to his mouth. A second later Dean was definitely _not_ regretting his request when Castiel licked up the whip cream that had smeared across his lower lip; the sight sent a rush of desire straight to Dean’s cock, and he shifted uncomfortably while he tried not to stare too hard.

Suddenly Dean wasn’t sure how on earth he was expected to maintain any sort of coherent conversation if Castiel was going to torture him like that. And Dean knew for sure Castiel was doing it on purpose, the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, and the way one corner of his lips tugged up would have been confirmation enough but Dean’s certainty was only compounded when Castiel ran his foot along the inside of Dean’s calf while Castiel took the next bite.  


	5. I see the stars in black and white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Here it is, a little late I know, but totally, completely worth it, I'm pretty sure you'll agree. This chapter totally got away from me! It was meant to be much shorter, but what I ended up with was a smutty/fluffy chapter almost as long as the rest of this fic put together! I tried to break it up, I tried to cut it down, but this is the way it wants to be I guess. ;) So enjoy! Warning for surprise slightly dom!Cas and sub!Dean. Trust me, I wasn't expecting it to turn out that way, but there we have it. Haha. Depending on the reaction to this chapter I can definitely see taking this story in a more D/S direction, so let me know what you think! 
> 
> And as always come visit me over on [Tumblr](http://http://daydreamdestiel.tumblr.com/). I'd love to hear from you. :D

“Dean, I would _love_ to come inside and fuck you so hard you forget your own name. There’s just one problem with that.” Castiel murmured between hot, dirty kisses that had Dean’s head swimming.

Dean groaned as he pictured in vivid detail exactly what Castiel had just said and _fuck_ , what he imagined was hot. Desire shot dark and heady through Dean to pool in his groin, hardening his cock.

They’d left the diner not ten minutes after eating, Castiel fully assured that Dean was sober; Dean wanting nothing more than to feel Castiel’s body against his.

The anticipation on the drive to Dean’s house had been almost excruciating for Dean. The short drive had seemed to drag on as Dean’s mind spun out fantasy after fantasy after fucking fantasy. He’d been half-hard the whole way and just so damn ready for any of it to be real.

So, Castiel’s lips on his? Castiel pressing him up against the door right now? That was fucking heaven and every inch of Dean’s body was singing Castiel’s praises.

 “Really? ‘Cause I don’t see a problem with that, Cas.” Dean replied hastily, as his hands slid from Castiel’s soft, tousled hair down to the firm muscles of his shoulders before wrapping around his biceps.

“The problem…” Castiel began, but Dean cut him off with a hard kiss, sucking Castiel’s tongue into his mouth and Castiel let out a low moan as Dean swirled his own tongue around it.

Castiel gave in for a moment; just enjoyed the feeling of Dean pressed up against his front door, his hands on Dean’s hips and the press of their hard cocks against one another through too many layers of clothing. A rush of heat lighting flashed through him at the friction when Dean rocked his hips forward and Castiel lost his train of thought in a wash of pleasure so intense that it nearly whited out his vision.

_Since when had fucking dry humping felt so fucking good?_

Dean finally pulled away from Castiel’s mouth, and the momentary reprieve before he began to suck filthy, perfect, wet kisses along Castiel’s neck was just long enough for Castiel to remember what he’d wanted to say.

“The problem-” Castiel tried to concentrate through the lust coursing through him, and the press of Dean’s body against his. “…is that I don’t do one night stands. Ah, I’ve found, Dean! I’ve found that the deeper, mmm, the deeper the emotional connection to my partner, the-uh, the more satisfying it is.”

Whatever Dean had been expecting Castiel to say, that sure wasn’t it. _Castiel_ , who smirked and flirted shamelessly and had nearly made Dean cream his pants like a fucking teenager at the diner, didn’t do one night stands? Dean definitely hadn’t seen that coming, but _fuck_ was he glad of it. He wanted so much more from Castiel than one night could give him.

He wanted Castiel in a million different ways, wanted Castiel to have _him_ in a million different ways. And _fuck,_ it was still way too goddamn soon for those kinds of thoughts. They were barely even one date in to whatever this was; he’d only known Castiel for less than a damn day.

So Dean focused on the taste of Castiel’s skin, on the way that if he bit down just right Castiel’s breathing stuttered as a shock of pain mingled exactly right with the pleasure of Dean’s tongue soothing it and Castiel’s body screamed out ecstasy with an uncontrolled roll of his hips against Dean's.

“Seems like… you’re pretty… satisfied right… now Cas.” Dean replied in between licking, sucking and biting at Castiel’s neck and _fuck was Dean ever right_.

“Mmm.” Castiel agreed briefly before he protested. “But I don’t do this.”

“Me either.” Dean confessed as he pulled back to look into Castiel’s eyes, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was relieved. “Got plans Wednesday night?”

Dean's heartrate skyrocketed in the minute pause before Castiel answered him. What if Castiel was just looking for an out? What if he really wasn’t as into this as Dean was? Maybe Castiel wasn’t interested in Dean after all.

“No.” Castiel answered simply, a smirk playing on his lips, his eyes, midnight blue in the dark, sparkled with amusement.

Dean let out a soft sigh of relief as Castiel cut off his spiraling thoughts with one word. Excitement, anticipation and happiness all swirled together to create an intoxicating feeling that sizzled just under Dean's skin like sparklers lighting him up.

“Want to?”

“Sure.”

“There, problem solved, _now_ can we go inside so you can fuck me?” Dean replied as nonchalantly as he could muster; which turned out a lot huskier than he'd intended, but if the lust that darkened Castiel’s eyes was anything to go by, Dean had nothing to worry about.

“Fuck yes.”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and turned in Castiel’s arms to unlock his front door. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys as Castiel's hands skimmed down to rest on Dean’s hips.

Before Dean even got the key in the lock, Castiel's fingers tightened as he tugged Dean back a little to grind his hard cock against the swell of Dean's gorgeous ass.

“ _Cas!_ ”

The combination of unexpected contact and the possessive display of Castiel's desire ignited something primal and needy in Dean; Made him rock his ass back into Castiel’s hips for more.

And _Jesus,_ it felt fucking amazing; Dean’s fantasies spiraled out of control as he vividly pictured Castiel bending him over and fucking him hard and perfect. Dean panted and his hand shook as he tried to fit his key in the lock. He let out a guttural moan as Castiel’s lips closed over the back of his neck in an open mouthed kiss that sent shivers tingling down his spine.

Castiel groaned as Dean’s hips bucked; he fucking loved how responsive Dean was. Every little breathy noise Dean let out, every twitch of his hips sent a jolt of heat straight to Castiel’s dick, and it was overwhelming how goddamn much he wanted Dean. How much Castiel needed to see and touch and _feel_ Dean's bare skin against his.

“Dean, if you don’t open that damn door in the next five seconds; I swear to God, I'll fucking strip you on your front step.” Castiel growled against Dean’s skin.

Dean's breathing hitched as he _finally_ fitted the key in the lock and managed to get the friggin' door open. Dean didn’t even have time to sigh his relief before Castiel roughly guided him into the house, slammed the door behind them and then spun Dean back around to crash their lips together. Castiel slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth to slide against Dean’s in a possessive kiss that had them moaning urgently into each other’s mouths, hands grasping demandingly at one another.

Dean couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on any one thing; all Dean could do was kiss Castiel back with everything he had, and cling to his body in an effort to keep himself upright, because every flick and roll of Castiel’s tongue clouded his mind with a rush of _want_ that left his knees weak.

“Dean? Bedroom.” Castiel said softly into the space between their lips as he leaned back slightly, and Dean nodded enthusiastically in response.

“Yeah. We should, uh, yeah.” Dean agreed, surprised he made even that much sense as he tried to force himself pull away from Castiel long enough to lead him there.

 It didn’t help that even in the dim light of Dean’s entry way Castiel’s eyes were piercingly blue, his pupils huge and practically radiating lust.

Dean’s eyes darted down to Castiel’s lips; kiss-swollen and shiny with saliva and Dean licked his own as he tried valiantly to remember what he was supposed to be doing. His confusion must have shown on his face, because Castiel’s lips tugged up into that omnipresent smirk that just served to turn Dean on more each time he did it.

“Bedroom?” Castiel reminded him and _oh yeah, that’s what I was supposed to be doing._

By the time they made it upstairs to Dean’s bedroom, there’d been several more brief stops to hungrily kiss and touch; Castiel couldn’t keep his hands off of Dean for more than a few steps, and Dean didn’t mind in the least, because Castiel’s hands were fucking magic. Everywhere Castiel trailed his fingers left a burning trail of need scorching into Dean’s skin.

Finally, they stumbled into Dean’s room and Dean had just long enough to flick his light on and gasp in a breath of air before it punched out of his lungs at Castiel’s next words.

“Strip.” Castiel ordered him, and Dean’s eyes flew wide as desire slammed through him at the command in Castiel’s voice. “I wanna see you, naked. Now.”

Dean found himself instantly complying, his fingers scrambling at the hem of his black t-shirt, and it sent a thrill through him. He tugged both the tee and the flannel shirt he was wearing over his head in the kind of motion that looked totally graceful and coordinated, but in actuality was only pulled off due to sheer luck.

“ _Fuck._ ” Castiel breathed as he stared unabashedly at Dean’s naked chest. “How are you this gorgeous?”

Dean’s face heated in a dark blush that traveled down his neck as Castiel’s eyes took him in. He was spared from needing to come up with a response when Castiel’s gaze finally lowered to the dark jeans Dean wore. Castiel’s eyes narrowed just slightly, like the material had personally offended him just by existing.

“Take the rest of your clothes off, Dean.”

Dean’s breath caught in a whimper that he bit back; _fucking Christ,_ that demanding tone that Castiel’s voice had taken on pushed buttons Dean didn’t even know he had. Dean rushed to unbutton his jeans, and he bit his lower lip as he tugged down the zipper. Even just the slight contact of his own hand combined with the relief of being freed from his jeans was enough to pull a soft breathy moan from him.

Dean toed off his shoes and socks, then pushed down his jeans and boxer-briefs and all too soon he was stepping out of them. He was completely, totally nude, and Castiel was fully clothed, and that was just _un-fucking-fair_ and _so very_ fucking _hot_.

Castiel stood in front of Dean, hair a complete mess from Dean’s fingers running through it, lips bitten and kissed bright pink, cheeks flushed with his arousal, and somehow, despite the hard-on tenting his pants, still so in control of himself that it left Dean aching to see Castiel’s composure crack.

Everything in Dean itched to strip Castiel out of all those layers and touch the miles of taut, tanned skin he was sure they hid. He held himself back though; he didn’t know exactly what game Castiel was playing right then, but he sure as hell knew he damn well liked where it was going.

“Good, Dean.” Castiel told him, voice thick with desire and it should _not_ have turned Dean on so goddamn much to hear that reassurance, but _fuck_ it did, it really, _really_ did.

Castiel’s eyes travelled over his body and Dean’s cock gave a hard twitch as Castiel’s gaze slipped over it appraisingly. Dean’s lips curved into a smirk of his own as Castiel licked his lips; his eyes locked onto the bead of pre-come that gathered on the tip of Dean’s cock.

“Like what you see?” Dean asked cockily even as he wondered where that confidence came from.

Castiel’s eyes flashed back up to Dean’s face, and Dean’s mouth went dry at the sight of the naked heat blazing in them.

“You’re perfect.” Castiel answered honestly, and Dean’s flush darkened as pleasure swirled through him at Castiel’s words. “Get on the bed, Dean, on your back.”

God, it’d been so fucking long since Dean had been with a man, and he’d really forgotten how much he loved it. So often with women, but especially with Lisa, he was expected to be the dominant one; to take charge and be responsible for everyone’s pleasure.

Not that Dean didn’t love making sure his partner was fully satisfied, because he absolutely did, but there was just something about being with someone who took that control from him that Dean loved, and Castiel was already proving himself to be so goddamn _good_ at it, that Dean found himself already trusting Castiel to take care of him.

Which was fucking weird for Dean, to be honest, because God knows he had trust issues a mile long, and normally by now he’d be fighting every insecurity he’d ever had about himself. With Castiel though, with the way he watched every movement Dean made as he climbed onto the bed, unrestrained hunger painted on his face, Dean’s insecurities didn’t stand a chance; Almost like Castiel’s obvious desire for him was silencing them and even if it was temporary, Dean let himself relax into it.

Dean crawled up the bed until he was able to recline onto the mountain of pillows. He was propped up enough to see Castiel staring him up and down, like he wanted to savor everything about the sight of Dean spread out on a bed waiting for him. The thought sent a shiver of anticipation through Dean, and that seemed to push Castiel back into motion.

“Good.” Castiel murmured as he crossed the room to crawl over Dean.

He didn’t stop until his lips were on Dean’s again, and Dean moaned into his mouth as Castiel’s tongue traced his lips. Castiel’s body hovered over Dean’s, not quite touching and Dean intensely wanted to _feel_ him; wanted Castiel pressed so tightly to him that he could barely breathe; wanted Castiel to grind their hard dicks together; wanted to feel the rough-soft material of Castiel’s pants sliding hot over his cock.

Dean let out a needy sound when he arched up and Castiel shifted to keep his body away.

“Was there something you wanted, Dean?” Castiel asked as he scraped his teeth along the ridge of Dean’s jaw, Dean shuddered at the sensation.

“Please…” Dean managed to get out before Castiel bit down roughly on the side of his neck, and Dean’s words were cut off in a long, low moan. “Cas! Wanna, I uh, I, mmm, I want _you_.”

“Hmm.” Castiel hummed with a smirk, but the son of a bitch still didn’t move. “Do you want to feel me against you, feel the brush of my clothes against your bare skin, remind you how vulnerable you are right now? Or do you want me to lick and suck a trail down to your perfect, hard cock and then suck it until you can’t think straight and you come screaming my name? Or maybe you want me to finger you open nice and slow before I fuck you hard and fast until you come on my cock? Or maybe you want me to keep you hard and on the edge for hours before I let you come? Be more specific Dean, how do you want me?”

And _holy fucking shit_ , Dean’s body was thrumming with pent up lust by the time Castiel was done speaking because that was hands down the hottest thing he’d ever heard, and his mind was a big mess of half-formed fantasies that crowded out any possible response.

“I-I…” Dean stammered cheeks burning as he stared up into Castiel’s hungry face. “I uh, I was gonna ask for the first thing you said, but, um, honestly? All of that sounds fucking amazing.”

“The first thing?” Castiel asked and a wicked grin painted his face as he lowered his body for a fraction of a minute to rock his hips down against Dean.

Every inch of Dean’s skin that Castiel’s body rubbed against burned with sparks of pleasure, and as Castiel’s hard cock ground down onto Dean’s through the material of Castiel’s pants Dean sucked in a hard breath, so turned on that his dick throbbed with it.

It was impossibly quick how soon Castiel pulled back up, and Dean couldn’t keep in the whimper he let out at the loss of contact.

“Is that what you wanted? You’ll have to use your words Dean.” Castiel teased him, and Dean glared up at him, Castiel knew exactly what he’d meant.

Castiel gave him one last wicked grin, full of promise before he turned his attention back to tasting and scoring the skin of Dean’s neck with his teeth.

“ _Castiel_.” Dean moaned as Castiel found the spot just below his ear, his back arching helplessly as fire arced through him and Castiel groaned at the deep, lust-roughened sound of his name wrapped in Dean’s voice.

Dean fought through the euphoric fog that was rapidly engulfing him as he writhed while Castiel sucked what was sure to be a dark hickey into that spot. Dean couldn’t even find it in him to care about being marked up, just the opposite actually, he fucking loved it; it was just another thing he was discovering about himself tonight apparently. Or himself with Castiel anyway.

“Castiel.” Dean tried again, still breathless, his whole body heating up with desire, but coherent this time despite how red his face was. “Want you to, um, I wanna feel your body against me. Wanna feel you grind your hard cock against mine. And then I wanna feel your fingers inside me before you fuck me.”

“Oh? Is that all?”

“ _Please, Castiel_. _Please._ ” Dean begged and Castiel could tell by the desperate look in Dean’s eyes that he didn’t beg for just anyone.

Dean looked wrecked already, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat that glistened in the light, his short hair disheveled, marks sucked all over his neck. Castiel bit his lip when he noticed how carried away he’d gotten sucking them in, but _fucking hell_ , the taste of Dean’s salty skin combined with the goddamn addictive sounds that he’d made had severely strained Castiel’s usually rock solid restraint.

Dean was the picture of debauched, and Castiel’s cock pressed insistently against the confines of his boxers and pants in response to the image Dean presented.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Castiel soothed, moving back up from Dean’s neck to press a gentle almost chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’ll give you what you want. You did so good.”

Dean smiled against Castiel’s lips, the praise warming his chest in a completely different way from the electric heat that engulfed the rest of his body.

Castiel deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue hotly into Dean’s mouth as he lowered his body and finally pressed himself against Dean. Both of them groaned at the pressure when Castiel lined up their cocks and started a slow, obscene grind. The rough fabric of Castiel’s pants was just shy of painfully perfect against Dean’s bare cock and it felt like fucking nirvana after all of Castiel’s teasing.

“ _Fuck, Cas. Feels-feels so fucking good.”_ Dean panted into Castiel’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Castiel asked and to punctuate the question he ground his hips down in a particularly delicious circle; Dean cried out in response.

“Yes! Fuck, yes, Cas.” Dean moaned, totally lost in the fire that built in his gut, drove him closer and closer to the orgasm that seemed to be barreling toward him.

Castiel noticed Dean tensing up, felt his muscles lock as Dean threw his head back on a loud gasp.

“That close already Dean?” Castiel smirked as he forced his hips to stop even as his own body screamed for him to keep going; to rub himself against Dean until they both came undone.

Castiel had other plans though, better plans; things that Dean had asked him to do, and fuck if he was gonna let the opportunity to fuck Dean with his fingers before he sank his cock into the tight heat of Dean’s ass pass him by.

Dean whined, and his lips formed an adorable pout when Castiel leaned back up onto his knees, giving them both space to cool down a little.  Castiel’s skin was on fire, the fact that he was still wearing all of his clothes didn’t help matters, so he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over the bed, Dean’s eyes tracked the movement.

“Lube?” Castiel asked and with that one word instantly wiped the pout from Dean’s face, instead replacing it with a glazed look and bright pink cheeks.

“Um.” Dean mumbled as he looked ridiculously embarrassed, eyes lowering from Castiel’s. “It’s in a box under the bed. Gimme a sec.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask, even though everything in him wanted to. The rational part of his brain insisted on telling him that this was a conversation better saved for later. Castiel nodded, and backed up a little giving Dean room to maneuver over to the edge of the bed.

A moment, and some shuffling noises later Dean was back in place, laid out in front of him, legs spread deliciously wide, knees bent, feet planted on either side of Castiel’s hips. Dean looked a little unsure of himself, and Castiel’s heart squeezed as he felt the strong need to reassure Dean, find out what had made him hide his lube under his bed and put that look on his face.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Castiel asked gently, and Dean’s eyes returned to meet Castiel’s.

“It’s just, um, it’s been a long time since, uh, since I’ve done this.” Dean answered with a shrug.

“Dean, we don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do.” Castiel said softly as he leaned forward to run his fingers soothingly through Dean’s hair.

“Trust me Cas, I want this.” Dean assured him. “I want you so much more than I should.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the words he’d just spoken, like he hadn’t meant to say them, and Castiel couldn’t help the cocky grin that flashed across his face.

“If it helps, I want you just as bad.” Castiel confessed. “I have no idea what it is about you, Dean, but you have me breaking all of my rules.”

Dean bit his lip as Castiel’s words soaked warm and soft into his skin and Castiel crawled over him to run his tongue along the indentation that Dean’s teeth had left on his lower lip. Dean sighed at the soft, wet pressure of Castiel’s tongue and all the tension bled out of him.

When Dean relaxed against him, Castiel felt it and he smiled into the kiss before he pulled back. His eyes glittered with barely contained lust, as he stared into the bright green of Dean’s eyes.

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel asked; he needed to hear exactly what Dean wanted, needed that confirmation.

Dean leaned up to catch Castiel’s lips in a hard, desperate kiss; his hands slid down Castiel’s back to grab his ass and tug him closer until Dean could thrust his hips up and grind their still hard cocks together. Castiel hissed a heavy breath into Dean’s mouth, and it was Dean’s turn to grin.

“I want. You. To _fuck me._ ” Dean enunciated clearly, lips brushing Castiel’s with each word, eyes locked on Castiel’s.

Castiel shuddered against Dean, he wanted nothing more than he wanted to give Dean exactly what he wanted.

“Good. But we’re gonna take this slow Dean. It’s been a while for you, and I’m not gonna do something stupid and hurt you.” Castiel told him authoritatively.

“Okay.” Dean agreed with a smile, warmth suffusing his chest at Castiel’s concern, Castiel echoed the smile and it was like being enveloped in a warm hug; all security and comfort.

And then Castiel reached up for the lube, and the warmth in Dean’s chest caught fire, because Castiel trailed hot kisses over Dean’s shoulders, scraped his teeth over Dean’s collarbones, and then slid his tongue down to circle one of Dean’s nipples.

Ecstasy ignited in Dean’s veins, and he bit back a moan as his hands flew up to tangle in Castiel’s hair. He could feel Castiel smirk as he sucked and nipped at the pebbled flesh, and _fuck, why was that so hot?_

The faint click of the lid just barely alerted Dean to the fact that Castiel was lubing up his fingers and anticipation coiled hot and tight in Dean’s gut.

When Castiel finally, _finally_ , brought his hand down, and slid a gentle, teasing finger over the puckered rim of Dean’s hole, Dean inhaled sharply. How the _fuck_ had he gone so long without feeling _that_? Either Castiel’s hands really were fucking magic, or Dean had missed this a hell of a lot more than he thought.

And then Castiel was slowly pressing his finger into Dean, and it felt fucking amazing, the slight burn at the intrusion set off carnal bursts of bliss that quickly left Dean feeling hazy and light-headed with arousal.

And then Castiel’s finger was thrusting deliciously into him, and Dean’s hips bucked involuntarily. Castiel’s free hand moved to pin Dean’s hips to the bed as he kissed and sucked his way down over Dean’s chest, his abdomen, stopped briefly to lick and scrape his teeth along Dean’s hipbones.

Dean writhed under the attention and Castiel’s finger kept up a torturously slow pace; it was driving Dean insane, everything in him begging for more.

“Cas-Castiel!” Dean groaned when Castiel added a second finger, the sting as he adjusted to it just sent Dean higher.

Dean bit on his lip hard, trying to ground himself, this was so much, _so much_ better than he remembered. The feeling of Castiel’s fingers inside him, thrusting, scissoring, stretching him was turning him into a boneless heap of desire and need.

Before long Castiel had three fingers slipping wetly into Dean, thrusting and coating him with lube, and _fuck,_ Dean couldn’t form a coherent thought after that if he wanted.

And when Castiel lifted his head from the marks he’d sucked into Dean’s abdomen and flashed him a wicked grin, Dean barely had enough time to suck in a frantic breath before Castiel crooked his fingers and found Dean’s prostate.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck.”_ Dean moaned as white light lit up behind his eyelids and pleasure wracked his body.

Castiel was merciless; he rubbed his fingers back and forth over Dean’s prostate until Dean was whimpering with need, begging Castiel to fuck him, and then he finally relented. Castiel’s fingers slipped out, and Dean gasped in air, he was so _fucking_ ready for this.

Castiel wiped his hand off on the sheet, shifted to kneel and fumbled in his back pocket to pull a condom out of his wallet. Dean quirked a half-smile up at him.

“Awfully prepared for someone who doesn’t do this kind of thing.” Dean joked and Castiel’s cheeks heated; _fuck he’s adorable when he blushes._

“Gabe made me take it when I said I asked you to hang out.” Castiel admitted, smirk firmly back in place as unzipped his pants. “He thought he was being hilarious.”

 “Guess it’s good someone was prepared.” Dean said, laughter evident in his eyes.

 _Fucking finally,_ Dean thought fervently as Castiel shoved his pants and underwear down just low enough on his thighs to free his cock. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight; Castiel’s dick was thick, cut, just a little longer than Dean’s, dark red and shiny with pre-come from being trapped for so long the confines of his pants.  It was fucking gorgeous, and Dean wanted to get his hands and mouth on it only slightly less than he wanted to feel it buried inside him.

Castiel nodded as he tore open the wrapper and then he pinched the end of the condom as he rolled it over his cock. Castiel made quick work of lubing himself generously, and then he crawled back over Dean to suck Dean’s lower lip into his mouth. He ran his tongue over it before dipping inside to slide hot and wet around Dean’s.

Castiel reached between them to line himself up, and then the blunt wet tip of his cock was pressing unrelentingly at Dean’s opening. Dean forced himself to relax, felt the moment his muscles yielded to Castiel’s cock, and he slipped slowly, _so fucking slowly_ , into Dean; inch by inch by goddamn inch he sank into Dean’s tight wet heat until his thighs met Dean’s ass.

“Dean, _fuck_ , you’re so tight. Feels, _God_ , feels so good.”

Dean’s lips were parted, Castiel’s open a fraction of an inch above his and they both breathed hot into the space between them, feeling dizzy and lost in the rush of their joined bodies.

Dean was burning up with the pleasure of Castiel filling him, of Castiel inside of him, and the little bit of pain he felt after not having had this in so long was nothing compared to how _awesome_ it felt.

Castiel fought the need roiling in his gut to thrust and take and sate his desire; instead he forced his eyes open to look down at Dean, gorgeous and wanton beneath him. He brushed away the sweat dampened hair that had fallen onto Dean’s forehead, and Dean’s eyes slipped open, hazy with desire.

And _fuck_ , Dean’s eyes were _so_ green with just a little bit of caramel visible around his pupils and before right then Castiel would have told you he didn’t have a favorite color, but instantly that bright, fucking unreal shade of green took the honor.

Dean smiled softly up at Castiel, and Castiel felt that warmth spread through his chest again. He echoed Dean’s smile and kissed Dean slow and sweet until neither of them could take it anymore, and Dean started to shift his hips desperately back in an attempt to get Castiel to move.

And then Castiel pulled back, painfully slow, before thrusting into him, and Dean’s body radiated pleasure. Castiel built up a steady rhythm, his hips snapped forward and back, angling a little so he could find and brush against Dean’s prostate.

God, it was worth it when he found it and Dean fell apart around him; he trembled and cried out and begged Castiel not to stop. Dean’s voice was totally wrecked, coming out scratchy and low and it was like kerosene on the flames that were licking along Castiel’s skin

“Fuck, Cas, yeah, just like that.” Dean moaned as he wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist, locked his ankles together and just fucking clung to Castiel as his body was flooded with sensation.

Castiel dropped his head to rest in the crook of Dean’s neck, his breath hot and damp against Dean’s skin. Dean felt so good, the heat and the pressure and the way Dean’s fingers gripped at the shirt on his back all drove Castiel steadily toward a climax he knew wouldn’t take long.

“Are you close?” Castiel asked and relief surged through him when he felt Dean nod silently.

Dean's cock was slick with pre-come and their combined sweat when Castiel reached between them to wrap his hand around it. Loudly Dean exhaled as Castiel worked his hand up and down his cock, his thumb smoothing over the head on each upstroke.

“Cas! Cas! _Castiel!”_ Dean called out as everything tightened, narrowed down to Castiel’s hand on his dick, Castiel’s cock slamming into him.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, Dean; wrecked and fucking perfect. I wanna feel you come for me. Wanna feel you, ah, feel you come on my cock. Bet you look so fucking good when you come.”

Dean’s body went taut, his muscles constricted as pleasure exploded in him like a supernova and then he arched his back and shattered, hot white stripes of come spilled over Castiel’s hand and onto their chests, soaked into Castiel’s shirt. Castiel slotted their lips together to kiss Dean through it, to taste the moans straight from Dean’s mouth, and fuck it was intoxicating.

Castiel’s hips stuttered as his own climax blindsided him, sparks of bliss set off by Dean sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down launched him headlong into one of the best orgasms he’d ever experienced. He moaned Dean’s name into his mouth as he came inside Dean, filling the condom.

When Castiel slowly came back to himself Dean’s hands were under his shirt smoothing over his sweat-slick skin. Castiel shivered at the sensation of Dean’s hands on his bare skin as a whisper of arousal worked through him, and if he hadn’t just come he’d have been well on his way to hard again.

Gently, Castiel slipped his softening cock out of Dean, and leaned back to look at him. Dean’s eyes blinked open when Castiel pulled away, and Castiel was struck again by the absolutely insane shade of green that was staring up at him.

A crooked smile flashed across Castiel's lips as he peeled the condom off and tied it. Dean waved his hand in the direction of the waste basket next to the nightstand, looked for all the world like that single motion took every ounce of energy he possessed and Castiel chuckled as he tossed the condom away, peeled off his sticky shirt and pulled his boxers and pants back up.

“Did I wear you out?” Castiel teased as he grabbed some tissues from Dean’s night stand to clean them up with.

“Mmhmm.” Dean hummed, still floating, blissed out in his post-orgasm afterglow, but aware enough to let his eyes roam over the glorious expanse of Castiel’s now bare chest.

Dean’s whole body felt warm and heavy with this incredible ache in his muscles that he loved, his thoughts sluggish and full of Castiel.

Castiel wiped them both down, and Dean, who usually would have balked at the offer, let him. Something about Castiel taking care of him made Dean’s insides feel like warm liquid goo, and he just knew there was a goofy smile on his face when Castiel flopped down on the bed next to him.

“Want me to stay?” Castiel asked and he only sounded a little unsure.

“If you wanna.” Dean said, trying not to sound as desperate as he really felt at the idea of Castiel possibly leaving. “I mean, I’d like you to, but I’m not gonna make you.”

Castiel turned his head to catch Dean’s eyes and smile at him. Castiel slipped out of the bed to turn the light off and to slide out of his pants

Then he climbed back onto the bed next to Dean and pulled the blanket that was folded up at the foot of the bed over top of them.

“I want to.” Castiel assured him. “Though, if we’re going to be seeing each other, I feel like I should at least know your last name.”

Dean laughed, and Castiel grinned at him. Dean rolled over to give Castiel a quick kiss before he answered.

“Winchester. Yours?”

“Novak.”

 _Castiel Novak_.

“Got a middle name?”

“James.” Castiel answered as his nose wrinkled with distaste. “For my grandfather.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t like him much.”

“Nope, he was a dick. What’s yours?”

“Henry, also after my grandfather.” Dean admitted.

And just like that they spent the rest of the night talking and learning about each other until well after the sun came up, and when they finally fell asleep in the pink-grey light of early morning, it was tangled together; Dean’s arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist, Castiel’s face buried in the curve of Dean’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is a lyric from Ron Pope's song Shoot Out The Lights. Which is a beautiful song. 10/10 recommend you listen to it.


	6. How can something so right end up so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know, I'm garbage at updating regularly lately. I'll be honest; it was totally because I got sucked into other people's fics. I know, I'm terrible. And cruel. But here's a new chapter! Yay!!

By the time Dean woke up, late afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the sheer blue curtains of his bedroom window. He gradually became aware of his body and the slight lingering ache that reminded him exactly what he’d been up to the night before. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and smiled when he saw Castiel still asleep, tanned skin almost pale in the blue light, his eyelashes cast dark shadows that drew Dean’s attention to the slope of his cheeks and the stubble that dotted them. It felt _so_ good to wake up next to someone in the morning and God, Dean had missed the lazy, warm feeling that accompanied it.

They’d moved apart a little as they slept, but Castiel had kept an arm around Dean’s waist and the warm weight of it was comforting in a way that made Dean feel all kinds of sappy. Castiel’s mouth was slightly parted and relaxed in sleep, and when his full lips tugged up into a small smile Dean’s heartbeat jumped.

“I can feel you watching me, ya know.” Castiel mumbled as he rolled onto his back, stretched his arms over his head and arched with a low groan.

Dean stared helplessly as a rush of arousal instantly spiked through him at the sight of all that flawless skin, tightly stretched over perfect muscle.

“Can’t help it. You’re pretty fuckin’ sexy in the morning.” Dean told him honestly as his face heated.

Castiel peeked through his lashes over at Dean and gave him a sleepy smile that melted Dean like popsicle in August.

“Mmm. You’re not too bad yourself.” Castiel smirked playfully, his face full of mishchief.

“Not too bad, hunh?” Dean murmured. “Would it sweeten the pot if I said I’d make you breakfast slash supper in bed?”

“ _Fuck yes_.” Castiel groaned and Dean’s cheeks flushed darker as the sound triggered memories of the night before.

“What about if I said you should take a shower while I cook and I’ll blow you after breapper?” Dean offered with a grin that promised nothing but good things.

“ _Yes-_ wait, what?”

“Breapper. Breakfast slash supper. Sounds way cooler that way.” Dean explained so enthusiastically that Castiel almost didn’t want to tell him how wrong he was.

 _Almost_.

“Mmm. No.” Castiel disagreed with a small shake of his head.

“Fine, no blow job for you.”

“ _Oh come on_!”

“Nope.”

“Now you’re just being vindictive.” Castiel informed him.

“Vindictive or _right?_ ” Dean asked pointedly.

“Ugh, fine. A blow job after… breapper… would be great.” Castiel conceded with an eye roll.

“Mmm. Excellent. I love the taste of your surrender.” Dean gloated as he leaned over Castiel to give him a lazy morning kiss.

Dean pressed feather-soft kisses to Castiel’s lips, gradually increased the pressure until Castiel slipped his hands into Dean’s hair, pulled him closer and parted his lips so Dean’s tongue could sweep into his mouth in a sweet, slick slide.

Even with morning breath, the taste of Castiel was addictive, and Dean couldn’t resist the flick and swirl of his tongue. Everything felt slow and easy, something about this was much more intimate than the night before. Dean ran his hand along Castiel’s side, down to his hip and his fingers curled possessively there.

Castiel parted his legs, and Dean shifted, slipped between them and pressed their rapidly hardening cocks together in a maddeningly slow grind, little bursts of pleasure spread through their bodies with every brush of flesh. Dean sucked on Castiel’s upper lip, and Castiel let out a gasp at the sensation.

And then Castiel’s stomach rumbled hungrily. Dean pulled back and smiled down into those perfect blue eyes. Castiel grinned sheepishly back and him, and Dean moved to give him one last chaste kiss before he rolled off to sit up beside him.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll go get started on something to eat, you, um, take your time.” Dean told him and Castiel hummed his agreement as he watched Dean walk over to grab a pair of pajama pants from his dresser.

 _God_ , Dean had a perfect ass.  A perfect, tight, hot-as-fuck ass. If Castiel wasn’t so damn hungry he’d definitely lure Dean back to bed for round two, because _Christ_ , that ass was a thing of goddamn beauty. Castiel could write songs about that fucking ass, he could write whole damn albums dedicated to that ass.

Dean stepped into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and tugged them up, semi-effectively cutting off Castiel’s internal monologue about his ass.

Dean ignored the way his dick strained the front of his pj’s.  When he turned and caught Castiel staring at him, Dean’s eyes widened slightly. Dean knew he looked good, clothed or not, but the mix of lust and warmth in Castiel’s eyes made him feel ridiculously wanted. Castiel just smirked at him, and shrugged as if to say _Can you blame me?_

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment, he chose instead to crawl over Castiel and then pressed one last lingering kiss to his lips. Castiel sighed against Dean’s mouth and his heart pounded, everything about Dean was so goddamn perfect from his perfectly freckled face to his perfect damn kisses and his perfect semi-shy personality. Honestly, it wasn’t fair, if you really thought about it, for one person to be so damn perfect.

“Come out when you’re ready.” Dean said softly as he pulled away and Castiel nodded, eyes locked on Dean’s until Dean backed out the door.

\---

Castiel stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes, just too content and warm to get out from under the covers. How could someone he just met leave him feeling so excited and full of promise? It was ridiculous. _He_ was _being_ ridiculous. Castiel didn’t believe in love at first sight, not that he’d exactly categorize his very, very warm feelings toward Dean as love. Yet, anyway. But the potential was there, and he’d have to be really fucking stupid not to see it.

Castiel sighed and rolled over to sit up at the edge of the bed. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly.

“I heard that!” Dean called from the kitchen. “And it was fucking adorable!”

Castiel laughed and shook his head gently even though Dean couldn’t see him. He glanced around the room, something he hadn’t taken the time to do the night before. His attention had been focused on something much more interesting, but now he took stock of the bedroom.

The furniture all matched; a dark cherry finish that went well with the off-white walls. On top of the dresser there were a few knick-knacks, which struck Castiel as weird. Dean didn’t seem like the kind of guy to have a crystal unicorn or a snow globe with a man and woman kissing surrounded by a winter scene. Then again, Castiel didn’t really know the guy that well. Maybe they were gifts?

Castiel continued his appraisal of the room until his eyes caught on an upended picture frame on the nightstand. Warning bells sounded in Castiel’s head even as his hand reached for the frame. His stomach was in knots by the time he picked it up and flipped it over and when he saw the picture in it, his stomach dropped.

Everything clicked into place, the box under the bed the night before, how uncomfortable Dean had seemed when he pulled it out, the girly stuff on the dresser. _Great. Just fucking great._

It was of Dean. And his girlfriend. Or wife. A pretty, tanned woman with long dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and full lips stretched in a wide grin to show off perfect teeth. Her arms were wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, their cheeks pressed together, and they both looked so perfectly fucking happy.

A flash of white-hot anger scorched through Castiel. Dean was cheating. Of course he’d been too fucking perfect. Of course he’d seemed like everything Castiel wanted. The kind of guy that would cheat on his wife-girlfriend-whatever, would obviously be skilled at manipulating and lying and _fuck_ , he was _so_ goddamn stupid. He’d fallen hook line and sinker for every damn blush and shy glance and none of it was real, was it?

 _Of course it fucking wasn’t. Wow, Cas, you’re super quick on the uptake today, aren’t you? Maybe if you’d been this observant yesterday, you wouldn’t be sitting here feeling like a fucking idiot. It’s not my fault he’s cheating. Technically_ I _didn’t do anything wrong._ I’m _not the asshole who cheated._

Despite what he told himself, Castiel felt like garbage. Underneath the layer of anger was a pit of something awfully close to despair threatening to open up and swallow him whole. Which was fucking dumb, because he’d just met Dean, so what the hell was he so damn upset about?

So the guy turned out to be a douche, so what? Worse things had happened to Castiel. Bigger disappointments than this, that’s for damn sure. So why the hell did it hurt so much? Why did his chest feel tight, and his throat itch? Why were his eyes stinging? What the fuck was wrong with him?

Sure, maybe- _maybe_ he’d felt like him and Dean might have a connection. And yeah, maybe he’d thought this might be the beginning of something bigger.

_Stop fucking lying to yourself. I absolutely thought this was gonna be something. I really liked him. No, fuck that, I liked who I thought he was._

And the truth of that statement washed over Castiel, because the man he’d spent the night having mind-blowing sex with, who’d stayed up with him all night talking didn’t exist. No matter how right, or real, or fucking amazing it’d felt, in the end, it was all bullshit, because Dean was just another cheating asshole and Castiel wasn’t going to sit around justifying Dean’s motivations or agonizing over why he’d done it.

Instead Castiel fought down the disproportionate level of anguish that twisted in his gut and made his face heat, got up and went about finding his clothes. He hurried through getting dressed and then snuck as quietly as he could out of Dean’s house. His heart hammered so loud in his chest that it seemed impossible Dean didn’t hear it. Thankfully Dean had the radio on, and his attention was focused on cooking what smelled like amazing pancakes, because Castiel wasn’t sure he could handle talking to Dean right then, not without losing what little of his composure he was clinging to.

He tried not to peek into the kitchen when he walked quickly by, but his eyes had a mind of their own, because they lingered on Dean’s back and his brain memorized the perfect way his flannel bottoms hugged his ass. And fuck, it wasn’t _fair_. His heart felt like it’d been through a goddamn trash disposal, and here he was admiring the man who was responsible.

Castiel forced himself to keep going, tried so hard to push down the pain that was threatening to consume him, but he couldn’t quite manage it. He just needed to get home, get himself a tub of ice cream and a lot of alcohol, he’d be fine. _No I won’t_.

The click of the door when he closed it behind him was the only signal he’d left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, 'cause I know it's a cliffhanger and that sucks, but I'm going to be honest again. XD Gishwhes starts tomorrow, so I'm going to be swamped with that for the next week, and then right after that the DeanCas Big Bang first drafts are due, and I'm not even remotely close to done! So in all honesty, this likely won't have an update for a couple weeks. I'm sorry don't murder me, I love youuuuu. <3


	7. Runnin' from the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Thank you for all your awesome comments! I'm hoping I have time to get to them tomorrow, but just know I really appreciate them (and you)! For everyone who asked: Gishwhes was fantastic and signing up this year was one of the best decisions I've ever made! It was fun and exhausting and crazy. Totally doing it again next year. 
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter 7 for your enjoyment. <3

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the click of the front door. The slight burst of cold-air that flowed into the kitchen confirmed his suspicions; the door had definitely been opened.

“Cas?” Dean called, and when he got no response his brows furrowed in concern.

Did Castiel leave? Why would he do that? Things had been going so well. Dean flicked off the burner and moved the pan to rest in the middle of the stovetop before he padded quickly down the hall to the bedroom in search of Castiel even though all of his instincts told him Castiel was already gone.

Dean glanced around the empty room, and he felt hollow. The warmth that had been building in his chest turned to ash, and his mind instantly started a litany of _worthless, dumb, pathetic, can’t keep anyone around can you?_

Then Dean’s eyes fell on the picture frame on the bed. The one that held the picture of him and Lisa that Sam had taken on their last anniversary. The one that Dean was pretty sure he’d left turned over on the nightstand and _Oh shit!_

 _No, no, no_ , _shit._ Dean’s stomach clenched as he realized exactly why Castiel had just walked out without a word. Because why wouldn’t he come to the conclusion that Dean was cheating? It’s not like Dean had said anything about Lisa when they’d spent the night talking, hadn’t mentioned her even once, so finding a picture like that must have seemed really suspicious and _fuck!_

Before Dean was even fully conscious that his body was moving he’d thrown open the front door and jogged down his steps barefoot. The bite of the cold pavement against his feet barely penetrated his thoughts as Dean rushed toward the car that was still, _thankfully_ , parked in his driveway.

Castiel’s head rested against the steering wheel and Dean opened the door before Castiel noticed he was there. Castiel startled and then looked up at Dean with tired, sad eyes that broke Dean’s heart and made guilt pool in his stomach. Dean’s brain scrambled for something to say, but Castiel got there first.

“Dean-” Castiel began, but Dean cut him off.

“Cas, I know what you think you saw, but it’s not like that. I’m not cheating, I swear. Just please come back inside and I promise I’ll explain, okay?” Dean tried; his face and voice both honest and Castiel’s shoulders slumped as he gave in without much of a fight.

“Fine.” Castiel said, tone gruff despite the shimmer of hope in his eyes as he climbed back out of the car.

The logical part of Castiel’s brain had kicked back in at Dean’s words and he felt a little ridiculous. Charlie would never have encouraged him to take Dean out if he’d had a girlfriend-wife- _whatever_. He should at least hear Dean out, give him a chance.

Dean sighed with relief and then held his breath as he reached for Castiel’s hand. Castiel let Dean thread their fingers together and lead them back to the house. Dean’s thumb rubbed soothing circles against Castiel’s skin as they walked and the soft comfort of it warmed a chill Castiel didn’t know had settled over him.

Once they were inside Dean paused just outside the kitchen, the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting in the air would normally be calling him like a siren, but his stomach was still tied up in knots with guilt and concern.

“Are you hungry? Did you wanna eat first?” Dean asked as he turned to face Castiel more fully.

Castiel shook his head, he _was_ hungry, but it could wait until after whatever Dean had to say.

“Okay. Why don’t we, um, go sit on the couch for this? At least get comfortable?” Dean offered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Sure.” Castiel replied; he wasn’t feeling up to more than one word answers at the moment.

Dean nodded, almost to himself before he led them to the worn-in brown leather sofa in his living room. Dean didn’t let go of Castiel’s hand, even as they sank down onto the cushions, like he was afraid that if he let go Castiel might decide to leave after all.

Dean bit his lip as he leaned back a little to look into Castiel’s eyes as he spoke, _God_ , they were _so_ blue.

“So, uh, I know I didn’t exactly bring it up last night, but I sort of recently broke up with my girl- _ex­-_ girlfriend. More like she dumped my ass.” Dean admitted, _not that I can blame her_. “Lisa and I were, um, we were together for two years, and she was great, mostly… we were great. Then she wanted to do a semester abroad in France, and I mean, yeah, it was gonna suck because she’d be gone for six months, but I was willing to do it. She said she was too. But, um, then three frickin’ days after she got there, I get a call from her saying she doesn’t think it’s gonna work. She said ‘We both want different things, Dean. We were never _really_ happy.’ and I just remember being shocked because I sure as hell felt like I was happy. But Lisa never was, and I guess it’s sort of _my_ fault for not seeing it sooner? Because maybe I could’a done something to fix it, if I knew there was a problem, you know?”

Pain and self-condemnation were thick in Dean’s voice, and he’d turned his face down to look at his lap instead of looking at Castiel. He didn’t want to see pity filling up those gorgeous eyes.

Castiel’s brow creased as he listened to the story, angry on Dean’s behalf, because why would anyone do that to Dean? Castiel hadn’t known the guy that long, but other than the brief scare where he’d thought Dean was cheating, Dean had been nothing but sweet, a little shy, funny. And sexy as hell, and Castiel’s heart ached that he was blaming himself for what his ex had put him through. Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand, and warmth flooded Dean as his eyes lifted from his lap.

“I’m sorry, I know we just met, and I’m dumping all this on you. It’s why I didn’t bring her up last night. I just uh, wanted you to understand. It’s been three and a half months, and I haven’t done anything about Lisa’s stuff. I just left it, like maybe, uh, it’d just deal with itself or something. I dunno. And until last night, um.” Dean paused, his cheeks flushed adorably, and a small smile graced his face. “I hadn’t brought anyone home, and I just wasn’t thinking.”

Castiel considered Dean’s words, and he knew they were truthful, he could feel it in the weight of them and the way Dean’s green eyes bore into his.

“I’m glad you brought me home.” Castiel confessed with a lopsided grin. “And I’m glad you caught me this morning. I should’ve just asked you, it was dumb of me to jump to conclusions.”

“It wasn’t dumb, Cas, you thought you got played.” Dean said with a shrug of his shoulder. “Next time maybe we should talk first though?”

Dean’s lips quirked up and Castiel gave in to the urge, leaned forward and kissed him.  It was soft and sweet with just a little edge of desperation curling through it and both of them reacted instantly.

Dean pulled Castiel down on top of him, and Castiel went willingly, slotted himself between Dean’s spread legs and caught his lips in a kiss that was hotter, deeper than the first. Their tongues rolled and flicked in a kiss that was part apology, part forgiveness and everything the two of them needed right then.

Dean sighed softly into Castiel’s mouth as he rolled his hips up and Castiel ground down onto him, their cocks rapidly hardening as they built up a rhythm, and the friction and heat between them danced fire along their skin to pool in their groins.

“Cas, ah!” Dean groaned as he threw his head back into the cushions on a gasp.

Castiel took the opportunity to suck wet kisses into the side of Dean’s neck as he kept up the slide of his hips against Dean’s, faster, harder and Dean cried bliss as Castiel’s lips found his pulse point and sucked deliciously.

Pleasure exploded like sparklers behind Dean’s eyes and he arched up into Castiel’s thrusts, moaned helplessly as Castiel licked and bit and sucked at his neck. Dean’s hands ran down Castiel’s back to cup his ass and pull him tighter against him and Castiel let out a low sound that bordered on a growl.

Castiel bucked against Dean, and he was suddenly struck by the fact that they were both clothed, him more so than Dean, but he didn’t have the patience or the will to pull himself away and undress them now, not when Dean was writhing beneath him, making desperately needy little noises.

He pressed down harder, dragged his cock along the hard line of Dean’s and Dean stilled with a sharp inhale that sounded a lot like Cas’s name as his cock pulsed between them.

Castiel let out a low moan at the feeling and sound, ground down against Dean a few more times before he followed him over the edge with a loud grunt that sent shivers of pleasure down Dean’s spine.

“Fuck, Cas.” Was all Dean managed to say as he floated warm, sated, content beneath Castiel.

“That’s basically what you just did, yes.” Castiel agreed with a smirk as he moved his head back to look down at Dean.

He looked absolutely wrecked; his lips were kissed red, his cheeks flushed pink, his hair a complete mess and his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Castiel around him.

The corner of Dean’s mouth lifted in a half-smile at Castiel’s joke and his eyes popped open to stare up into Castiel’s eyes.

“Yeah, I did.” Dean said gently and Castiel’s heart beat a little faster in his chest at the look of pure satisfaction on Dean’s face.

For a moment neither of them spoke, they just sort of basked in each other and the fading glow of their orgasms and it was _awesome._

“Wanna go clean up and then I’ll reheat the bacon and pancakes?” Dean asked.

“ _God, yes._ ” Castiel affirmed enthusiastically.


	8. All I know about the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long for this update! Hopefully the next chapter will be up much sooner. ;) This story has a few chapters left in it, and then it'll be wrapping up. I might do some time stamps for later in their relationship if there's interest, but basically we're hitting the finish line on this one soon, so I wanted to warn you. XD Thanks so much for all the amazing comments and to all my awesome subscribers. This is probably my most popular fic, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying it!

Castiel smiled against Dean’s lips and ignored the whistles from his band-mates. He even generously ignored the gagging noises his brother loudly made. He and Dean had officially been together for two months, and it was fucking _amazing_.

Dean was amazing. Castiel had always fallen hard and fast in love, and Dean was no exception to his history. Castiel loved the way that Dean texted him each morning when he left for work, just little notes to say hi and wish him a good day. Loved the way Dean cooked for him whenever he could and cracked dorky jokes about a man’s stomach being the route to his heart. He wasn’t wrong, he made fantastic food.

There’d been very little conflict between them, which was unusual for both of them. The only exception being the fight they’d had one Saturday when Dean couldn’t make the show and Castiel was supposed to head over to his place that night after he finished up but hadn’t gotten in the door until 10am the next morning, drunk without having texted Dean.

Dean had been up all night worried, and when Castiel had plugged his phone in, there’d been a slew of texts and voicemails from him. The middle of that fight was the first time Castiel realized he loved Dean. Guilt over having made Dean worry had been hot in his chest, and Dean, righteously angry, called Castiel out on his shitty behavior. And Castiel just thought, _God, I love him_.

In his drunken state he hadn’t realized he’d blurted that out loud until Dean’s face softened and he cracked a smile.

“I love you too, asshole.” Dean had said. “But next time you make me worry like that, swear to god, no sex for a month.”

Castiel had apologized, and Dean had gotten him water and advil and taken him to bed where they’d spent the day curled up around each other sleeping off the night before. Even if the hangover when he’d woken up was brutal, it was still one of the best memories Castiel had.

In the dinky little room backstage at a dinky little bar with the rest of the band during a break, Castiel just kept on kissing Dean. Dean’s lips were soft and hot against his, his tongue wet and fucking perfect as they slid together. Hands in Dean’s hair, Castiel sighed into his mouth and wished silently for privacy.

“We _get it_.” Gabriel complained obnoxiously. “You’re in _love._ Now stop sucking face and come have a drink already!”

Castiel pulled back regretfully and held Dean’s gaze for just a moment too long as he fought down the not infrequent urge to drag Dean to the nearest private space and spend as long as he could defiling him.

“It’s a testament to my willpower that you're still clothed.” Castiel told Dean under his breath.

Dean’s cheeks flushed and Castiel bit his lip to hold back a groan at the sight. Castiel would never be tired of Dean blushing over him the same way that Dean would never get sick of the way Castiel could make him blush so easily.

Finally, he tore his gaze away from Dean and led him over to sit on a little worn out couch across from where Gabriel sat.

The rest of the evening was spent playing for a moderately sized crowd, laughing with his friends and hanging out with Dean on his breaks, and Castiel couldn't have imagined a better way for the night to have gone.

Dean liked to watch Castiel’s band whenever he could; Castiel singing was always beautiful, but Castiel _performing_ was something altogether different. He was almost a different person when he was playing a crowd and it was fucking _hot_.

Like most Saturday nights they ended up back at Dean’s house after the show. The first few weeks that would have guaranteed that Castiel would be stripping Dean as soon as the door closed and dragging him to Dean’s room, a trail of clothing left on the floor behind them.

It wasn’t that the heat had died out, or that they never came straight home to Dean’s and fucked anymore, it was just that as they’d slipped into each other’s lives, the desperation had quieted and faded into something warmer.

Sex was still phenomenal, even better actually because they’d gotten to know one another’s bodies, all the little sensitive spots that one night stands never seemed to find. And there were still plenty of times when Castiel urgently wanted to see Dean fall apart for him, but it wasn’t every time they were together, and usually they both were too tired out on Saturdays lately, so it’d become routine that they spent lazy Sunday mornings in bed.

Dean loved the hazy way that sleep faded into heated wakefulness because whoever had woken first would slowly start kissing and teasing to wake up the other. There was nothing like waking up to warm lips on his and desire coursing through him.

When Castiel woke up that Sunday morning though, any plans for sex that Castiel might have been considering flew right out the window with the loud knock on the front door. Castiel peaked out the bedroom window; standing on the front step, arms wrapped around herself and a pissed off look on her face, was Lisa.

“Lisa’s here.” Castiel announced awkwardly, and Dean sat up faster than a man who’d just woken up ought to be able to in order to look over Castiel’s shoulder out the window.

Shock crippled Dean for a moment and he just stared down at her. Lisa’s frown deepened, Castiel could see it from where he sat. _What the fuck is she doing here?_

“Dean?” Castiel asked as he looked at him for clarification.

“I don’t, uh, I have no idea. She should still-still be in France for another few weeks.” Dean stuttered as his brain tried to work out what the fuck was happening.

Logically, Dean knew he should get out of bed, throw on some pants and face the music. Lisa would just get more and more pissed the longer he took but he just, he couldn’t. The woman who’d ripped out his heart and tossed him to the curb like nothing more than garbage was standing on his porch and he just couldn’t.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Dean, it’s okay.” Castiel said and even though his heart sank, he kept talking. “You’re allowed to be angry and hurt. As much as I’d love to give her a piece of my mind for treating you like she did, I won’t. I know you can fight your own battles, so if you want, I can just call a cab and give you some space to deal with whatever she wants from you.”

Dean looked at him panicked, eyes wide, lips pressed together in a tight frown and Castiel’s heart broke a little.

“Or I can stay. It’s up to you. Whatever will make this easier for _you._ ” Castiel assured quickly and Dean’s face relaxed into a small smile.

“Please, stay. Need you to stay, Cas.”

Whatever Lisa wanted, it wasn’t going to be pretty, Dean knew that much, and he needed Castiel with him if he was going to make it through in one piece. Dean had reflected enough by now to have recognized all the things that had been wrong in his and Lisa’s relationship, not the least of which was how venomous she got when she didn’t get her way. And he didn’t wanna deal with that alone.

“Of course I’ll stay.” Castiel said softly before his thumb brushed comfortingly over Dean’s cheekbone.

Warmth flooded Dean’s chest at the gesture, and he leaned forward to press his lips gently to Castiel’s. Fuck what Lisa thought of him, if he wanted to kiss his goddamn boyfriend in his bed before he got up to answer the door, he damn well would.

Castiel smirked at him when he pulled back and Dean let himself smile too.

“You’ve got this.” Castiel said and Dean kind of believed him.


	9. I promise, you're perfect for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it guys! The last chapter. Big shout out to [Brenna_Fae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae) for motivating me to finish this. Thanks official muse. ;) 
> 
> Since this is the last chapter, I wanted to take a moment to thank you all so much for reading. This has been my most popular fic, and I'm really thankful for all 164 of you that are subscribed and to all of the people who left kind comments. I really do appreciate them, they kind of make it all worth it. <3
> 
> That said, I do have some time-stamps in mind for this verse, so I'm making it into a series. Make sure you subscribe to the series if you want to read them. :D 
> 
> And as always I'd love to hear from you in the comments or over on tumblr [@daydreamdestiel](http://daydreamdestiel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me, and I hope you've loved reading this as much as I've loved writing it. <3

Opening the door seemed like a monumental effort as Dean stood there and stared at it. A squeeze from Castiel’s fingers where they were laced with his gave him the push he needed to actually reach out and open it.

The door swung open and there stood Lisa, a huge fake smile on her face, “Hey baby! I missed you so much I came home early!” Lisa’s eyes darted down to where Dean’s hand held Castiel’s, then she seemed to actually notice Castiel. “Dean? What the hell? Who the hell is that?”

Dean’s eyebrows were raised in surprise, whatever the hell he’d expected that was so not it, “Uh, this is Castiel. My boyfriend.”

“Your…”

“Boyfriend, yes.” Castiel clarified with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought you were over that phase.” Lisa said, nose wrinkled.

“Oh, what, you mean my bisexuality?” Dean scoffed. “Yeah, no, I just learned not to talk about it with you.”

“That’s why the box was under the bed.” Castiel breathed.

Sheepishly, Dean looked over at Castiel and nodded a little. Suddenly, Castiel was fuming, really, intensely disliked Lisa. Even more than he had when he’d thought she’d just broken Dean’s heart. She’d made Dean so ashamed of a part of himself, that he’d hidden the evidence of it under the bed. That was pretty damn fucked up, if you asked Castiel.

“Excuse me?”

Castiel counted to ten, reminded himself to let Dean fight his battles, they could talk about it later, “Nothing.”

Lisa’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, “Maybe we should talk in private, Dean.”

“How ‘bout no, Lisa.” Dean replied. “I’m not interested. You dumped me, I moved on, end of story. I packed up your shit last month and mailed it to your mom so there’s really nothing for us to talk about.”

“You can’t _actually_ be serious right now. Dean, _come on._ We spent two years together and you’re just gonna throw it away for some, what, gay rebound?” Lisa objected.

Dean frowned, “No, you threw it away. _You_ dumped _me._ Or did you conveniently forget that?”

Lisa huffed out an angry breath, “I was away from home for the first time on my own, you can’t blame me for getting a taste of freedom and liking it. And I made a mistake, okay? I missed you, us.”

Lisa looked at Dean with the same sad eyes she’d won nearly every fight they’d ever had with, only this time it didn’t work.

“No, Lise, you didn’t. You were right. We weren’t happy. Took me way too long to realize it, but it’s true.”

Dean wasn’t even sad about it anymore, and it wasn’t just because he had Castiel. It was honestly the truth, and as much as it’d hurt to come to the realization that what he and Lisa had shared wasn’t really what a relationship should be, it was so much better than what could’ve happened if Lisa had never forced the realization on him.

“So what, I’m just supposed to be okay with this? Because you met someone new while I was gone? People are gonna say I _turned you gay, Dean!”_ Lisa said angrily and Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes at her theatrics.

She’d always had a penchant for flying off the handle when she didn’t get what she wanted, and he supposed it was too much to ask that she’d just accept it and move on.

“So? For all I care, you can tell ‘em I was gay the whole time. Tell your asshole friends that’s the reason you broke up with me. I’m sure they’ll eat it up. Probably feel real bad for you too, give you all the attention you need.” Dean said, a bit more snidely than he’d meant to, but Lisa’s friends had never liked him and he’d never liked them either.

“Fine. Whatever. Have a great fucking life.” Lisa fumed as she turned on her heel and stormed back to her car.

“You too!” Dean called cheerily after her.

Was it a dick move? Probably, but Dean felt better for it. He laughed when Lisa flipped him the bird before she drove away. If you’d have told him three months ago that Lisa would want him back, he’d have groveled for the goddamn opportunity, so convinced no one else would ever put up with him.

Turned out that he just needed the right person to help him learn to appreciate himself. Not that Dean’s self-esteem had made a one-eighty since he’d started seeing Castiel, because no one could really fix you except yourself, but it’d definitely helped to have someone as amazing as Castiel there for him.

Castiel, who gently squeezed his hand again which reminded Dean to shut the door. Holy shit, he’d just basically told Lisa to go fuck herself in much politer terms. And he wasn’t even really upset about it.

“You okay?” Castiel asked quietly.

Dean turned to him with a smile, a genuine, honest to god, happy smile, “Surprisingly, I’m actually good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, feels like, I dunno, closure or something? Plus there’s this really hot guy I know, who’s way better in bed.” Dean teased as he pulled Castiel into him by his belt loops.

“Just in bed?” Castiel asked with a smirk.

“Nah, he’s pretty awesome most of the time, actually.” Dean said, almost managed unaffected, but the pink tint in his cheeks ruined the attempt just a little.

“Sounds like you like him a lot.” Castiel said, pressed Dean back against the door with his body as his hands came up to frame Dean’s head.

“More than a lot.” Dean confessed. “Might even be a little in love with him.”

“Really?” Castiel asked in a quiet, husky voice, lips next to Dean’s ear. “I have it on good authority that he’s kind of a lot in love with you.”

Castiel’s lips dragged over the stubble on Dean’s jaw, his teeth grazed the side of Dean’s neck.

“Mmm, okay, I kinda love him a lot too.” Dean said on an exhale, pleasure slowly built in him with Castiel all up in his space, unfairly using his lips and teeth to rile him up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Also, I, uh, wouldn’t be opposed if he wanted to go upstairs and have some cheer up the guy who just dealt with his bitchy ex sex. Just, ya know, sayin’.”

Castiel’s lips curled up in a smirk against Dean’s skin before he sucked a mark into Dean’s neck, bit down hard enough that the indents of his teeth would leave a bruise and all the while Dean panted Castiel’s name and arched into it.

When Castiel finally pulled back to admire his work, he grinned, suitably impressed.

“Who knew I had a weird thing for hickeys?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“Mmm, hopefully just mine.” Castiel answered.

“Obviously, Cas.” Dean said with a grin. “So, upstairs? Sex? Yes?”

Castiel pursed his lips consideringly for a moment, “Is that really what you want, Dean? Or maybe you’d like me to drop to my knees, right here. Pull down those flannel pajamas and suck you off right up against the door.”

Dean’s jaw went slack and his eyes unfocused a bit, “Uh, yeah, that, let’s do that.”

“I thought you might agree to that.” Castiel said just before he kissed Dean, deep and hot and so thoroughly that Dean’s heart pounded and he felt drunk with it.

The next thing Dean knew, Castiel had sunk down onto his knees in front of him and those unreal blue eyes stared up at him, bright in the light of the entry way and so fucking gorgeous. Dean sucked on his lower lip as Castiel reached out to tug his bottoms down just low enough for Dean’s cock, already fully hard, to bounce free.

“Such a pretty cock.” Castiel said softly, and Dean flushed.

“ _Cas.”_

Part embarrassment, part self-satisfaction, and a hundred percent ridiculously turned on, Dean watched Castiel while he reached out to wrap a hand around the base of his cock before he slowly licked the tip. Wet, warm, soft, Castiel lapped at the head, curled his tongue around it while he kept his eyes on Dean’s.

At the same time Dean sank his hands into Castiel’s hair, ran them down the back of his head, over his neck and shoulders then followed the same path back up, couldn’t keep his hands still if he tried. Needed to show Castiel how goddamn good it felt.

“Fuck.” Dean groaned when Castiel finally took him into his mouth and sucked, hollowed his cheeks and slid down Dean’s length.  

 _So fucking hot,_  Dean forced his hips to remain still despite the overwhelming urge to thrust into all that wet heat. Castiel pumped his hand in time with his mouth, made it feel like just an extension of it and fuck that was _awesome_. Pleasure in hot little rushes burned through Dean, gathered in his gut and steadily built.

Dean threw his head back, hit the door, but the pain of it was lost in a flood of ecstasy. _Jesus_ , Castiel was on his A-game today, every little thing he knew about Dean’s body used to get Dean off hard and fast, and it was definitely working.

“Love, ah, love your _fucking_ mouth, Cas.” Dean grunted, hips twitching with effort. “So, _shit_ , so hot.”

If Castiel could smirk around Dean’s dick he would’ve been; Dean could see it in the blue eyes that were still locked on him. So close, Dean could almost taste his climax, and then Castiel tightened his grip just right and Dean held his breath as he crested, body tense.

“Fuck! _Cas,_ shit!” Dean groaned as he came, spilled hotly into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel slowly pulled off after the last burst of Dean’s come landed on his tongue, slid his tongue over the tip to gather any errant drops and then swallowed it all down. Tucked Dean back into his bottoms before Dean pulled him to his feet and crashed into him with a satisfied kiss.

Luxuriantly, Dean slid his tongue into Castiel’s mouth to taste himself there. Loved the combination they made on Castiel’s tongue.

“Your turn?” Dean asked, hands already reaching for Castiel’s waistband.

“In the shower.” Castiel proposed. “I wanna go out for waffles after.”

Dean grinned, “Yeah, worked up an appetite, huh?”

Castiel nodded in agreement, “Mmhmm, meeting my boyfriend’s ex while she made a stunningly uncomfortable bid for his affections right in front of me before noon on a Sunday and then enthusiastically blowing him in an effort to make him forget said uncomfortableness tends to do that.”

“Yeah, that does sound like a, uh, a lot before noon on a Sunday.” Dean grinned, “C’mon, babe, let’s go get you all dirty so I can clean you up.”

One soapy hand-job later, Dean pressed slickly up against Castiel’s back, one arm wrapped around his waist while his other hand ruthlessly jerked Castiel to completion, they’d showered and dressed.

And the whole time, Dean felt so completely content, so painfully aware of just how much he loved Castiel. Loved the subtle way his breath hitched when he was close, loved the way Castiel groaned his name when he shook with his climax. Loved the way Castiel looked at him after; like Dean was the best thing that’d ever happened to him.

Couldn’t get over the gentle way Castiel scraped his fingernails through Dean’s hair when he washed it for him. Warm, easy, waterlogged kisses while they rinsed off, and dry soft ones once they’d dressed. All of it.

Not just the physical stuff either, there was the way Castiel smiled at him while he drove, like he couldn’t help watching Dean with sunlight in his hair, one hand on the wheel and the other along the seat back.

Or the way Castiel still grinned like a dork whenever he watched Dean cut up his pancakes. The way he held Dean’s hand at every opportunity and how he listened, really listened when Dean spoke. They just complemented each other in such a perfect way that even after only a couple months, Dean just knew.

He’d never felt like this with Lisa, or anyone before her. It was different with Castiel. Deeper somehow, and all Dean wanted was the chance to keep sinking into it. Would happily spend the rest of his life with the guy in the booth across from him. Maybe that should’ve freaked Dean out, that he felt like that so soon, but it didn’t. It just felt right.

Dean could already imagine what it would be like to wake up with Castiel every morning in his bed, or find him puttering around in the kitchen when he woke up. What holidays would be like in their house. Someday. Definitely.

“You look like you’re thinking pretty hard over there, Dean. What’s up?” Castiel asked quizzically.

“Just, um,  thinking about how much I love you.” Dean admitted, cheeks pink, green eyes bright and warm.

“It’s fucking adorable when you get all cheesy.” Castiel said with a lopsided smile.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, shut up and eat your waffles.”  

So yeah, Dean knew Castiel was it for him, and he was really fucking thankful that Jo had dragged him to that party. Maybe he oughta send her flowers, or a fruit basket or something. Whatever, he’d figure it out later, because right now, he had some really good pancakes to devour and an awesome boyfriend to spend the day with.


End file.
